


Chakram Reborn: Blogs From A Millenial Bard

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Series: Chakram Reborn [1]
Category: Gabrielle/Xena AU, Xena AU - Fandom, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: Relive Chakram Reborn though the eyes of Abigail (Gabrielle) Covington! You will read her side of when Chakram Reborn first began!  Read her reaction to when Jessie and her first met, their growing connection, the changes in her through her training with Jessie, her growing feelings for Jessie, her coming out to Di (Aphrodite), her out of body experience and her morphing  with Gabrielles spirit! Plus you will read scenes not in the original story! You will laugh, cry and cheer in this touching version of Chakram Reborn!!!





	1. When Eyes Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first entry of Abigail’s blog and her first time meeting Jessie!

Today I was almost gang raped! March 27th is a day I’ll never forget. My life changed earlier today, I was cutting through the gyms like I always do to get to my dorm room when three jerks from the baseball team cornered me. I just wanted to get to my room and then go have lunch before my afternoon class, but these assholes had other ideas. The ringleader, who is the star pitcher for our team shoved me underneath a staircase and started to kiss me. Something in me wanted to start beating on the guy, but fear kicked in. I wanted to fight, I knew it was in me, but I was to scared. Then something happened that changed my life forever! Just when the ringleader was about to force himself on me, he was yanked back and thrown into the other stairwell. I hit the floor and glanced up and seen all three guys just get wasted by a athletic woman. My eyes widen as she took all three guys on with ease, even breaking the ringleaders nose! After the incident was over, she screamed at the guys to leave. After they quickly ran away, she walked to me and asked if I was ok. I grabbed my glasses, which was knocked off me during the ordeal, put them on, looked at her and it was then, that I felt something! Like a connection between us. For a brief moment I could see it in her eyes also. 

My heart rose a bit. Even thou we never met, our eyes told each other a different story. She’s, she’s beautiful, like a goddess, a warrior. I had to get my emotions in check. So after she helped me up and with my books we introduced ourselves. Her name is Jessie, not the name I would have thought of. She carries herself like one of those Amazon women from Ancient times. Strong, but beautiful. And even though she faught those assholes with ease, she carries herself as if she was royalty of some kind. I was drawn, no, captivated by her. I wanted to get to know her. I convinced her to come to lunch with me, my treat. What I didn’t realize was she drives an awesome Harley!! A Harley!! That was the first time I was ever on a bike, but when I hopped on and wrapped my arms around her, it felt familiar, my arms around her. When we got to Di’S cafe, I introduced her to Di, the owner, and we sat ad talked. I thanked her yet again and told her that I owed her for saving me. She kept saying no, she just wanted me to be safe. Then it hit me what happened earlier, but she calmly talked to me with a genuine, caring voice. It was then she offered to teach me how to fight! Me, geeky Abigail Covington, a Archology major, how to fight! I said yes right away! I know deep inside me I can fight! I can feel it! Who better to train me than the woman who saved me! 

After lunch she drove me back to campus. I got off the bike and she reminded me to show up at the woman’s gym after my morning classes. We look at each other and smiled. She told me goodbye and drove out of the campus. As I watched her drive off a feeling of a connection came across me. All I know is that where ever this new friendship takes me, I’m there! Yes! I am so there! For even though we just met, our eyes reunited!


	2. Born Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail’s next blog is about her first day of training with Jessie!

Today was my first lesson with Jessie, and it was interesting. When I spotted Jessie working out, I stood there in awe. She’s the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Her toned arms and stomach blended with her beauty. She carried herself like a warrior, and I could see why she took on those assholes with ease, but she had a sensual look to her that captivated me. After she stopped her workout, she smiled at me and asked if I was ready for my lessons. Even though I was still in awe by her presence, I said yes. She then asked me if I needed my glasses that much, which in fact, I don’t, I don’t even wear glasses. They were costume glasses that everyone wears, so I told her no. She then walked up to me and gently takes my glasses off telling me that I wouldn’t be needing them. She smiled and looked at me like she was reading my soul. That connection that I felt yesterday came back. I was melting inside, completely blown away by the fact that someone like her wanted to teach someone me how to fight. I needed to get my emotions in check, not stand there and gawk at a Goddess like a little fan girl, so I composed myself, telling myself you are here to learn to fight Abigail!

Let’s just say I’m glad she has a sense of humor because when she was teaching me punching techniques, I thought she was going to kill me! She helped me put on some boxing gloves and told me to start punching the bag. I’m not a wuss, I can throw a punch, but I’m not on her level. She told me I was doing awesome, which got me excited. She then told me to make believe the punching bag was the ringleader and to punch with all m strength! So I did! But in doing so, I sent the bag flying back at me and it knocked me into Jessie! OMG! We landed on our backs and I immediately sat up and freaked! I was so scared! I apologized to her thinking that she was going to kick my ass, I mean, she first looked at me like she was going to rip into me, but then she started to laugh! Laugh! At first I didn’t know what to think, then I got a little mad. I was prepared for the worse and she laughs at me! She said I needed to calm down, that what happened was hilarious, like off of a funny You Tube video! Right there she melted the tension in me and we just laughed! A few minutes later she decided that we should start learning hand to hand techniques, so for a good hour that’s what we did. I soaked in what she taught me! It was like I was born to do this! She said I caught on fast, which made me happy. After we were done, I apologized yet again to her. Jessie said that it was ok and that what happened made her smile. We agreed to meet here at the gym every other day and she gave me her number to text her if I ever just wanted to hang out! Wow! She must see something in me that I can’t see! I really hope we can become good friends because the connection I felt yesterday is still there! And I want it to stay that way!


	3. The Pain Inside Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail’s fighting becomes more experienced, leading her to ask Jessie where did she learn to fight!

Three weeks have pasted since I started training with Jessie! It’s like I’ve turned into a completely different person training with her! I’m more energized and aware of things! I’m doing moves I never thought in my wildest dreams I’d be doing and it’s all because of her! Even my body is changing! I’m developing six pack abs! I’m not at her level yet, but she says I’m getting there!! Our friendship is also growing. We’ve hung out at Di’s after our workouts, basically talking about fighting techniques. But today, we became closer as friends. 

I always wanted to know where she learned to fight, so I asked her. At first she said it was a stress reliever. I didn’t believe that, then she revealed she has anger issues. I told her that I couldn’t tell. To me she was the most calmest person I knew, I never see her lose her cool in the month I’ve known her. It was then that Jessie opened up to me like I never thought she would. I seen her go from strong and confident to sad and lost. The look in her eyes, it was heartbreak, and my heart ached for her. Even before she said anything, I wanted to take the pain in her eyes and make it go away. It was then that she told me the most devastating thing I ever heard. When she was 5 years old, her older sisters and her witnessed their mother being murdered, and because of it, she started having nightmares about it when she was a teen. My heart ached for her. To lose your mother at such a young age and to witness it at the same time would be horrifying for any child. And even though she was being strong telling me about her life story, I could see the vulnerable side of her. I just stood there, calmly listening to everything she said, I just let her talk, but deep down, I wanted to take her pain away. 

When she was done telling me her life story, it was like a relief washed over her. She told me I was the first person that she could open up so freely to about what happened. She thanked me for listening and I told her that I would always be there for her if she needed to talk. It was then that we shared a hug, and the connection between us grew stronger. We could both feel it. We staired at each other and smiled, almost like we knew each other before we met, but it was impossible. We went to Di’s for lunch and we just talked about random things, nothing exciting, but I could see it in her eyes that she was glad that she opened up to me. After lunch, she dropped me back at the campus and I told her again that I am there for her. She grabbed my hand, smiled and thanked me. We said our goodbyes and then she drove off down the road. As I watched her leave campus, it suddenly dawned of me that not only did our friendship grow, for some reason I can’t explain, we were once soulmates.


	4. Revealing Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this blog, Abigail goes into her life and why her dad and her have a bad relationship! Abigail also tells Jessie why she’s not with anyone right now

Jessie has really opened up to me since she told me what happened to her as a child. She still has that silent toughness about her, which I find captivating about her, but we talk more like we’ve been friends forever. And as for me, I’m changing, inside and out. I don’t feel like the geek anymore! I am starting to feel more confident about myself! I’m even dressing differently! When we are together, she makes me feel like a totally different person! The connection between us is growing also! It’s like we can look at each other, not say a word, but know what we are thinking. The effect she has on me, it’s mind blowing! I can’t explain it! 

After our workout today, we were at Di’s having lunch when she finally asked me about myself! I knew the time would come, but what took her so long to ask about me? There are times when I look at her and I know she’s trying to figure me out, so I was glad when she finally asked me about myself. I told her about my life in Texas, my dad’s construction company, my mom’s successful catering business and my younger sister Rachel, who is the best! We are complete total opposites as far as looks and additudes, but she always had my back, and vice versa! She’s the good girl, where as I’ve been the one to “push boundaries” according to my dad! Speaking of my dad, I love him, but he always expected me to make the family proud! Even when I was younger, he pushed me into Archeology. I never wanted to get into this, but because some great Aunt was a famous Archeologist back in the 40’s and 50’s, he felt that I should follow in her footsteps! My grandpa and him would say “Janice Covington could find any historical relic if she wanted to!”, but I guess she was into ancient scrolls or something, which I think is cool, but this isn’t what I want to do with my life! I’m a writer! Writing has been my passion since I learned how to write!! I told Jessie how I want to travel, write, film my experiences and make a difference in the world. I told her how my dad thought it was a phase and that I should focus on Archeology, but my mom did encourage me with my writings! 

Then I told Jessie about the time when I was 15, when my dad thought I was outside “discovering my next historical find”, but I was actually forming a blog about my writings. When he found out, we had a huge aurgument and he made me take my blog down telling me that writing is for fools, for dreamers, that I was more intelligent than that. I was insulted and hurt by what he said. He never once would read any of my stories, poems, anything. He just wanted me to follow in some dead aunts footsteps to “make our family proud” and to boost our status in the community! The aurgument got so heated that my mom and sister had to break us up. After we both sort of calmed down, my mom came to me and told me to make my dad happy and take down the blog, to focus on my schoolwork and Archeology. I got angry at her and I just shut down. I never talked about wanting to be a writer to my family after that. I just buried myself in school work and science. I did write a few science articles for the school newspaper, but my parents not supporting my dreams, my goals, it hurts. You are are suppose to support you kids, incourage them, not force them into something they don’t want to do just to make you look good. Jessie just sat there and listen to me pour my heart and soul out to her. I could see she felt bad for me because she told me that I should talk to them, tell them about what I want to do with my life, that it was my choice, not theirs. 

I got excited when she said that! But I wanted to change the subject, not be a downer. So I told her how after collage, my mom wants me to find a guy, get married and give her grandkids. I told her how my mom would set me up with with her clients sons, but I really wasn’t interested. Jessie asked me if I ever wanted to get married and settle down. I told her that when I’m ready, I will decide who I want to be with. I told her that no one has captivated my heart yet. We smiled at each other, and for a moment I seen in her eyes the connection from before, but it was different this time. We both could feel it, it was an attraction. Di brought out our food and we composed ourselves and started eating our lunch. She then asked me if I wanted to go meet her Aunt, I automatically said yes! While we were sitting there I could feel a change in us. We both could feel our friendship growing. Where it’s going, I have no clue. But I will say this, what ever happens, I want it!!


	5. A Funny thing Happened At The Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail meets Jessie Aunt Kira and Lester! And something happens that makes Abigail realize that she is falling in love with Jessie!

After lunch we headed out to the ranch that her aunt has. I guess she trains horses for equestrian compitions, which at one time Jessie was into before her bitch of a step mom got rid of her horses and stables when she was younger. The ride was so beautiful! I only been past the ranch twice when I was hiking through trails, but not actually on the ranch itself! We pulled up to the stables and her aunt was walking out of a stable caring a saddle. We introduced ourselves and right away I could tell Jessie’s Aunt Kira was awesome! She even told me to just call her Kira! Also Jessie must have talked about me to her aunt, for I felt as though she already knew me! Then out of nowhere this guy came around the stable being chased by a horse! A Horse!! Apparently he pissed it off because it looked like it was about ready to kill him! I asked who he was and Jessie said his name was Lester and that he was her aunts idiot ranch hand. The horse chased him into a coral and I decided to take out my phone and record this! So Jessie, Kira and I stood on a fence rail and watched this guy Lester try and break this horse that looked as though it was to wild and moody to be tamed. He then insulted the horse by calling it stupid. Wrong move! That horse looked at him with hate is its eyes and started to trample him. What an idiot!! He climbed over the railing and hit the ground like a scared puppy. He then turned to use and claimed he came from a long line of horse tamers, I looked at him and said it must have skipped his gene pool because he came off as a bumbling idiot, not a horse tamer.

Then the most amazing thing happened, Jessie looked at the horse and claimed she was going to break it. Lester and her exchanged a few words and even her aunt told her the horse was to dangerous to break, but that didn’t stop her. She climbed the railing and the horse and her had a stair down of sorts. She talked to it, calming it down. I was shocked by how she had an effect on that horse. It was like they spoke to each other in some weird way. Jessie grabbed the saddle and a bridle and slowly put it on the horse. She then said something to it and petted it and for a moment, she got a weird look on her face, as though she was in a trance for a moment. She quickly snapped out of it and jumped on the horse. It started to buck and kick all around the corral. I got scared for her, I didn’t want that horse hurting her, but she took the reins and just tore into the horse, commanding it to calm down. Jessie’s aunt and Lester watched in shock and awe while my heart started to race with excitement as she was literally taming this wild horse. I stood there and watched a side of her that I never seen! She was so focus at what she was doing! It was amazing, she was amazing. After she totally calmed the horse down, she rode it around the coral and it jumped over a bail of hay landing in front of us! Kira and I cheered with excitement while Lester looked at the whole situation with a puzzled look on his face! Kira proceeded to tell Lester that she taught Jessie how to tame horses when she was 14 and that Lester should take note of it! After Jessie got off the horse, she asked me to send the video to her so she could send it to her sisters, I told her it was already done. After Kira congratulated Jessie, she told her the horse was now hers, which totally pissed Lester off since he claimed that he found the horse. But Kira look at him and told him that Jessie broke it, so now its hers! We ended up staying for an early dinner and just talked about random things. After dinner Jessie drove me back to my dorm. I told her I had a great day and I loved meeting her aunt. She smiled and asked if I wanted to go back to the ranch after my classes tomorrow, I said yes. She said she’d pick me up at my dorm, said goodbye and drove off. I looked at the sun as it was setting in the horizon and it hit me. My hands started to shake, I took a huge breath I needed to calm down! A tear rolled down my face. I,I don’t want to wreck the friendship that we have right now, but with the connection that we have and what happened at the ranch, I think I’m starting to fall in love with her.


	6. Something Comes Over Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail must hide her feelings for Jessie in order to save their friendship. Plus Lester makes himself known, which causes Abigail to warn him!!

I couldn’t concentrate that night. I tossed and turned thinking about my feelings towards Jessie. She has become my best friend in just a few months, but the connection that we have screams more. What ever this connection is, its driving me crazy!! The next day I went to my classes and just dived into my work. I hate Archeology with a passion, but if it can get my mind off of the feelings that are growing inside of me for a moment, so be it. After my classes I walked out of my dorm and Jessie was waiting for me. We smiled at each other and she asked how my day was. I wanted to tell her that I thought about her all day, but I needed to get my emotions together and told her that classes went good. We drove out to the ranch and went into the stables were her new horse was. She started to brush it when all of the sudden she asked me to name her horse! I was shocked!! It’s her horse!! I told her no, but she insisted!! I looked at the horse and told her she was beautiful, she tossed her tail at me in agreement and it made me laugh. Then something weird happened, I went to pet her and all of the sudden I got a vision of the same horse, but a young woman of ancient times was on her. She looked sort of like me and she was looking over a valley of sorts. The stranger thing was I wasn’t looking at her, but through her eyes, like I was her! I could hear Jessie call out my name and I quickly came to. She asked if I was ok, I said yes, looked at the horse and the name Blaze popped in my head. Jessie staired at the horse, smiled and agreed that Blaze fit her! 

Then Lester walked in. Oh my god! How can I explain this guy, goofball and idiot comes to mind. He was whistling some weird song I never heard of! The guy is annoying!! He walked up to us and introduced himself to me, claiming to be the guru of the ranch! To be nice, I told him my name, but I just wanted him to go away. Then he started to ask me out! I told him no. He kept on asking me to go out with him and every time I shot him down! What doesn’t he get! I am not interested in him!! Then out of nowhere he tryed to kiss me! Suddenly a rage came over me. I don’t know where it came from, maybe it was the fact that I was almost gang raped, or just rage itself, but something came over me and I slap him in the face really hard, twisted his arm around and threw him up against a wall, bashing his head into it! He was screaming in pain to let him go!! The whole time, Jessie was just smiling at the sight of me taking on Lester. I told him no ment no and he just kept screaming in pain to let him go and that he was sorry! I finally released my grip and as he was recovering Jessie went off on him and told him to apologize to me. She looked like she was going to kick his ass, but I think because he works for Kira, she kept her cool. He apologized to me. I accepted it, but I also gave him a warning, which he took to heart because he started to leave the stables, but claimed out loud that I liked him! I screamed back at him something of the fact that I wouldn’t go with him if he was the last man on Earth!! 

The whole time Jessie just had this grin on her face, like she enjoyed the fact that I almost kicked Lester ass!! She looked down at me and told me I did a great job handling Lester and that she was proud of me! I was still pretty angry by what had just happened when out of nowhere Jessie said that I looked cute when I was angry. I went from anger, to stunned, to excited by what she said. Then she hugged me and kissed my forehead. She looked down at me with her deep blue eyes and told me that the true me was coming out and I shouldn’t be afraid to show it!! My heart was racing inside, emotions were running wild, but I needed to relax, collect myself! I know all about her flings back in high school to get into fight clubs so she could deal with the nightmares that she had. I also know about her relationship with her boarding school dormmate Sarah. Jessie can have anyone she wants, she amazing, beautiful, captivating. But I thought, what am I to her. A sidekick, no, since day one she never treated me like that. Just a friend, I think we have grown to best friends where that’s concerned. Soulmates, yes. I think our friendship is on a soulmate level. With the connection we have, it’s soulmates. I want more! But, I don’t want to ruin our friendship that we have for each other just because I am falling in love with her. So, I’m just going to bury my emotions and act like I’m just her BFF. This is going to kill me inside, but like always, I will deal with it.


	7. A Freaky Thing Happened At The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie, Abigail and Lester explore Jessie’s grandfathers old cabin, only to discover a staff that causes Abigail to morph into someone she wasn’t ready too!

I’ve been keeping my emotions in check as far as Jessie is concerned. It’s killing me inside because we see each other just about everyday, but I won’t ruin our friendship. So, I’m just playing it cool, just the BFF! 

Jessie texted me and asked if I wanted to go riding through the trails, she wanted to take Blaze out to get her use to her and she said I could ride any horse in the stables. Of course I said yes. It was a beautiful ride!!! The trails were breathtaking, you could feel a sence of peace out here!! I could see in Jessies eyes that she loved her aunts ranch! Her eyes soften more and she seemed more relaxed. We came across a stream and decided to let the horses take a break when Lester rode up. After sincerely apologizing to me for being a douchbag the other day, I accepted his apology, he even asked if we could all just be friends, which I was ok with that. He may come off as an idiot, but I think he learned his lesson.

Jessie was looking around, scoping out the territory when she seen something in the distance. Lester said it was her late grandfathers cabin and that nobody has been over there for a while. We both smiled at each other and decided to go check it out. We rode up to the cabin and as Jessie was trying to get in, Lester claimed Kira lost the keys! Lucky for me my uncle taught me how to pick a lock (another story for later) and I took a Bobby pin out of my hair and easily open the door. Jessie stood there a little shocked that I knew how to do this, but hey, if I want something, I get it! We walked into he cabin, sure enough, it looked as though it wasn’t touched for a while. Dust lingered everywhere and Lester was pitching a fit that we were in here without Kira knowing. Jessie shut him down about that. She walked over to the fireplace mantle and wiped dust off of a picture. It was then I seen emotions come to her. I glanced at the picture and seen a woman who was the splitting image of Jessie. Jessie was taller, more athletic, while this woman had a strong yet elegant look to her. It dawned on me, this was her mother. I asked Jessie and she confirmed it. I told her that her mother was very beautiful and she was the splitting image of her. She smiled, agreed and composed herself. 

Lester and her started to argue a bit about being there when I leaned my hand on a closet door, causing it to open. An old backpack and some sort of staff flew out of the closet. Jessie picked up the staff and was able to extend it. It had Ancient Greek writing etched on it and suddenly I felt drawn to it. I asked Jessie if I could see it and when she handed it to me I had yet another vision of the blonde woman from before and again I was looking through her. She was fighting a group of raiders using fight moves similar to what Jessie taught me only advanced. It was like I was fighting them! I even ran up a wall, and did a backflip!! I could hear Lester calling out my name then my mind went blank! The next thing I knew I snapped out of what ever it was and seen Jessie in front of me with the staff in her hands. She told me I looked as though I was in a transe-like state and started swinging the staff at Lester. She had to step in front of me before I seriously hurt him. I looked at him and apologized. He might be a jerk, but I really wouldn’t harm him like that! He accepted my apology. I don’t know what happened, but I will say this, during the vision, I truly felt like I was this woman in body and soul. And the weird thing is I wasn’t scared to be her.


	8. Family Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie, Abigail and Mel discover an old newspaper that binds Jessie and Abigail together. They visit one of Abigail’s professors with the paper and Abigail becomes jealous for a bit.

After my weird experience, we decided to leave the cabin. Jessie grabbed the old backpack while Lester grabbed the staff claiming that he didn’t want me to try and kill him again, which I wanted to laugh at that remark, but just kept quiet. Then, an old newspaper fell out of the side of the backpack, I grabbed it to give to Jessie when I seen the front page. I stood there shocked! Here was an article about my two times great aunt and her friend’s death. The thing was when I seen who her friend was, I was shocked! It was Jessie’s distant cousin Melinda Pappas! I showed Jessie the old newspaper and we both stood there in shock!  
I know we briefly talked about them, but we never would’ve guessed that they were colleagues who knew and worked together! We started at their picture and Lester remark that we sort of resembled our past relatives. I mean we do, in a way, but not exactly.

We read over the article and apparently they died because their rope broke. To us though, they were experienced Archeologists, I don’t think they would use faulty equipment of the time. Something didn’t feel right to us. We decided to leave, but wanted to ask Kira if we could come back here and if she knew anything about the accident. She was judging a horse show in Phoenix and wouldn’t be back till the weekend, so I suggested that we take the article to my world science professor, Dr. Henry, he may have heard about Mel and Janice and could shed some light on maybe what happened to them. 

The next day I went to his office and I explained to him about finding the old newspaper and how Jessie was coming with it. When she did show up, something happened where I think I experienced my first twinge of jealousy. Jessie looked at him and a huge smile came across her face. Was she checking him out!?! He is attractive for an older guy. With his chiseled looks, he looked younger then his 50’s, almost like one of those Greek Gods from ancient times. I was getting a little pissed off inside, but I shook it off. I asked of she was ok, she said yes and asked Dr. Henry if they knew each other from somewhere, he smiled and said no. She apologized and said that he looked very familiar to her, like they knew each other. The look on her face said they knew each other, but it was impossible! She then shook it off and told Dr. Henry about us coming across the cabin, finding the newspaper, how Mel and Janice were related to us and then asked if he knew anything about them. He smiled and said Mel and Janice were the best Archelogists of there time. He went on to say that they discovered one of the greatest finds of the 20th century, the Xena Scrolls. She asked him what were the Xena Scrolls? He smiled, said he had a class to teach, but we were more than welcome to use the library to find out the info on these scrolls. So after we said our goodbyes, Jessie and I were walking to my next class. She said that Dr. Henry did remind her of someone, but then she changed the subject. She was still in shock, as was I, that Mel and Janice knew each other. To us, this was mind blowing. As we stood in front of the lecture hall, she asked if I was ready to explore the history of Mel and Janice, I said of course, smiling at her. She smiled and said she’d meet me back here for lunch. As she walked away, I knew she wasn’t into Dr. Henry, but I am going to ask her about it. I’m also excited about finding out about Mel and Janice. This is going to be one ride I can’t wait to take!!!!


	9. Things Revealed And the Nightmare That Brings Them Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail asked. Jessie about Dr. Henry. They both reveal they’re visions about Xena and Gabrielle and Jessie’s nightmare brings them closer together

A few days later, Jessie texted me that Kira is letting us use the cabin. I got excited because she has treated me like I was another niece to her. This woman is amazing! So after we cleaned it up, I had to ask the question about Dr. Henry, it was bugging me! When I asked her if she was attracted to him, she started to laugh. She said no, he’s handsome, but she said that she felt like she knew him from a past life. I said maybe they were lovers in a past life, she said no, that she felt as though he was a like a good friend or brother type figure, like he saved her from something. I told her my honest opinion on how past souls can reunite. If your souls are destined to be reunited again, so be it! Then I mentioned how my parents would have me locked away somewhere if they heard me say that. We laughed about that because I knew it was true! Then she asked me about the other day when I held the staff. At first I was apprehensive. I didn’t want her to think I was crazy, but then I figured what the hell, just tell her!

I told her about when I pet Blaze the day she asked me to name her, how I had a vision of the blonde woman from ancient times, That she was on a horse like Blaze and that I wasn’t looking at her, but through her eyes, like I was her. Then I told Jessie that when I grabbed the staff, I had a vision of her fighting with some raiders. How she was basically kicking these guys ass and that again, I was looking through her, as though I was her. I told her that I felt like I was her and that I wasn’t afraid to be her, which I think is why I blanked out when I was swinging the staff at Lester. Jessie got a strange look on her face and told me about the dream she had before she came out here about a warrior woman from the same time period with dark hair like hers with similar looks, the vision she had when she pet Blaze in the coral, and the dream of the warrior woman and the woman from my dream fighting together against raiders!! 

We decided that it had to do with Mel and Janice. Maybe they wanted us to finish something they started. So we started to do research on Mel and Janice. We found an old article that they gave back in the 40’s telling the reporter about the Xena scrolls and how the scrolls changes everything we thought about ancient times. Mel also hinted that Xena’s traveling partner and bard, Gabrielle, were soulmates. The reporter went on to ask what their next adventure would be. Janice said that they are on the hunt to find Xena’s Ying/Yang Chakram and other items belonging to Xena and Gabrielle!! Gabrielle!! That’s her name! Suddenly I felt my heart beat a little faster! This was the name of the woman in my visions! What was weird is that her name called to me. I smiled when Jessie said her name was beautiful. 

We decided to Google Xena’s Ying/Yang Chakram to see if there was an picture of it. What came up was a sketch by Janice of the Chakram. We stared at it and all of the sudden we both had visions of Xena and Gabrielle, each with the Chakram!! When we came to, we explained to each other what we saw. It was so freaky, but it seem real also! Jessie grabbed the old backpack from the closet and we read some entries from one of Janice’s journals. Wow! These two women were amazing!! Even though I still hate Archeology, I am proud of what Janice did. I could also see that Jessie was proud of the work that Mel did, just by her reaction when she looked up Mels bio. 

We decided to resume this tomorrow and Jessie was going to take me back to my dorm when all of the sudden it started to downpour. It was going to rain that whole night, so after Jessie brought the bike into the cabin, we decided to stay there overnight. We briefly went back and forth over who would take the couch, and I won. We watched a movie and then decided to go to sleep. It was then that I experienced the after effect of Jessies nightmares. It was around midnight and it was lightly raining. The sound of the rain on the roof was calming and thunder could be heard off in the distance. I was just going into a deep sleep when all of the sudden I heard Jessie scream in horror! I flew off the couch and ran into the bedroom panicked! It was then that I saw Jessie sitting up in the bed hyperventilating! She was trembling and the look in her eyes screamed pain and fear. I sat next to her and took her in my arms and started to calm her down. It pained me to see her like this, she’s one of the strongest people I know, and I knew her mothers murder had an effect on her, but it wasn’t until I seen Jessie trembling in fear that I realized how bad it effected her. I held her close telling her that it was going to be ok, that I was there for her. I could feel her heart beating real fast and the only thing I could do was hold her. After a few minutes she started to calm down as the tension in her body started to go away. She then looked at me with fear still in her eyes and asked me to stay with her until she fell back asleep, how could I not. We laid in bed and I held her in my arms. The connection that we kept on feeling came back. She held on to me as if she didn’t want me to leave, and as I held her I felt a familiar calmness, like two souls combined as one. That moment felt so right and I could feel the same vibe coming from her. As I watched her fall asleep I kissed her on her forehead, but inside of me, I wanted to kiss her, to make the pain inside her go away for just that night, but the fear of losing our friendship kicked in, so instead I drifted off to sleep keeping my feelings at bay.

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining through the window and I turned over to see that Jessie wasn’t there. I got up and walked into the living room to see her meditating. I quietly sat in a chair in front of her and watched her. She looked so calm, almost peaceful. She sat there in a beautiful zen and my heart melted by how breathtaking she looked. She must have sensed I was there because while she was in her meditative state she asked me if I wanted to join her. I never meditated before so I jumped at the chance and sat in front of her. She told me to close my eyes and slowly breath. As I did, a calmness came over me. With each breath I took I felt as though something inside me released itself. I felt a ray of sunlight hit my body and all of the sudden I seen the Chakram! It was suspended in air, separated then connected back together, then a voice told us to find the Chakram and we would find our true selves! All of the sudden we woke from our trance and staired at each other shocked! We realized that we had the same vision and that we needed to. find it. Jessie thanked me for staying with her last night and I said to her that if she didn’t want to talk about it, it was fine. She shook her head and then revealed to me that she seen her mother take her last breath. My heart just sunk right then and there. For her to be that young and witness her mother not only being murdered, but watching her mother take her last breath, I felt so heartbroken for her. I asked her if she wanted to talk to her aunt and she said no. She then said that she wanted to find out who killed her mother and why. I held her hand and told her I will help her. She then hugged me, kissed my forehead and thanked me. Our bond grew closer that day, we both felt it. I then realized that my love for her truly grew inside and that she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But for now, we have to find the Chakram and who killed her mother.


	10. Bonus Blog: A Heart to Heart Talk With The Goddess of Love (Abigails Coming Out Blog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bonus blog contains scenes you never read in the Chakram Reborn pilot novel!! Confused and scared, Abigail comes out to Di (Aphrodite) about her feelings for Jessie. Without revealing too much, Di works her magic in a way you have never seen her before!!! (I had so much fun remolding Aphrodite for this series! She’s more serious, but in a cool way)

The next day I was in my dorm room studying. I looked at my books and couldn’t concentrate. My feelings for Jessie consumed me. I smiled and thought what started as a friendship was turning into more. She’s strong, beautiful and breathtaking. She saved me from almost getting gang raped and because of that a friendship, and then a connection formed. But as our friendship grew, my feelings changed. What started out as a fan girl crush has turned into straight out love for her. 

You see, my whole life I knew I wasn’t attracted to men, I just kept it to myself because of my family. I come from a family where homosexuality is basically the devils sin. When my mom would set me up with her clients sons, we’d go out and they would flirt with me, and sometimes I’d play the part and flirt back, but when they would try to make out with me I would let them know I wasn’t easy. Then, there were a few times I’d just let them kiss me so they could figure it out that there was no attraction there. At first they were shocked, but then they sort of figured it out I was gay. The cool thing was that the guys who knew, promised to keep it a secret, basically because I was cool to hang out with. As far as the other girls in my small town, they didn’t appeal to me. Yes, they were attractive, but I could tell they were all straight, which was fine with me, I didn’t care, I knew that somewhere, someplace, she was out there. I don’t know if it was the fears I had inside myself about being a lesbian or my family’s status in our small community, but I ended up burying my feelings and somewhat played the part of the good old country girl for their sake. But since I met Jessie, the feelings I buried deep inside me are coming out, and coming out strong. 

Right then my hands started to shake and I started to breath heavy. I needed to take a walk and think about this. As I started to walk farther into town, tons of emotions went through me. Would my family accept this? I think Racheal would, we have that sister like bond that even though we are polar opposites, she accepts me for who I am and vice versa. My parents on the other hand, not so much. I think it would break my mom’s heart. She wants me to marry and have kids. She only sees what she wants to see when it comes to me. My dad, he would straight out disown me. He hates anything that has to do with the LGBTQ community with a passion. He straight out said they are sinners, the devils way of leading the good people of God to sin. His ramblings always pissed me off and I wanted to argue with him every time he spewed his hate, but again, I would bury my feelings for the sake of the family. Then I started to think, if I revealed my feeling to Jessie, how would she react. We’ve become the closest of friends and again, I know about her past relationships, but the connection that we have, it screams more. I can feel it and I know she can to. But how would she react! There’s a part of me that still thinks that she looks at me like I’m that geek. Even though I’ve changed dramatically on the outside, the geeky part of me still comes out once in a while and it pisses me off because I have changed since I met Jessie. I stopped walking and rubbed my eyes, thinking about everything. I needed to talk to someone, but who? I looked to my side and realized I was standing in front of Di’s Cafe. 

Di and I have have been like best buds since I started collage this past September. I came across the cafe my first week here. I was walking around town, just checking out places when the smell of food got me hungry, also the pink building with the retro sign looked interesting! Di automatically took me under her wings. She acts like a cool aunt, never judging anyone, but always giving out advice to who ever needs it. She even created my special burger for me! I stared at the door and seen that the open sign was showing, which was odd for her to be open this early in the morning, but for some reason, I needed to talk to her. She would listen. 

I walked in and she was putting napkins in a napkin holder. She looked at me, smiled and said, “Hey Abbie!! What’s up!” “I need to talk to someone, and you’re the only one I know will listen to me.” I said seriously. She looked at me with concern in her eyes, went over to the door, locked it and flipped the close sign over. “Aren’t you open now?” I said confused. “It can wait. My little one needs me.”, she says seriously, “Go and sit down, I’ll be back.” I sat at Jessie and my booth and Di comes out with a glass of sweet tea for me, sits it in front of me and she sits across from me with a worried look on her face. “What’s wrong Abbie?” Di says. I looked down at the table and back up at her. My hands started to shake and I became scared, Di grabbed my hands, looked at looked at me seriously and said, “What is it sweetie, you can tell me.” I seen a look of trust in her eyes, so with a tear rolling down my face, I took a huge breath and said, “I’ve fallen in love with Jessie!” A caring smile comes across Di’s face, “Go on.”, she says.

I poured my heart out to Di, telling her that I’ve always known that I was a lesbian, I was just hiding it from the world and my family. I told her about my dads reaction towards the LGBTQ community and how I hated him for it. I told her about my mom’s dream for me to get married and give her grandkids and how it would break her heart if she knew about this. Then I told her how Jessie and I met, how she saved me from almost getting gang raped. Di got this shocked and scared look on her face at first, but when I told her how Jessie basically wasted those three guys, a weird smirk came across her face, like she could see Jessie kicking all those guys ass! I then told her about the connection I automatically felt when I first saw Jessie and how I could sence it in Jessie also. Di smiled at me as if she knew about our connection.

By this time, Di went and got me a second glass of sweet tea, she sets it in front of me and sits back down, “I know there’s more little one.”, she says, “You can tell me.” “We have become the best of friends, but the feelings that I locked away before I came out here, they’ve come back.” I said, “And it’s all because of her Di. I, I don’t want to ruin the friendship that Jessie and I have, but I have fallen in love with her. She’s strong yet beautiful, she has a mysterious side to her, but when we’re together she opens up to me and she has always been my champion, helping me become who I am now. She captivates me! It’s like we have become soulmates. Even though we’ve only known each other for a few months, it’s like we’ve know each other for a lifetime. I don’t know what to do Di! I love her, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship because of it.” 

Di looks at me, smiles and says, “Abbie, first off I want to tell you how proud I am of you for coming out the way you just did. You have nothing to be afraid of!” I stared at her for a second and realized that yeah, I did just come out! I smiled at her and said “Thanks!” “You know, I see it in Jessie’s eyes, she loves you too.” Di says smiling. “You can?”, I said a little apprehensive, “Sure can Abbie.” Di says, “You two are just scared right now.” I looked down at the table and smiled back at Di. “Listen to me, I have seen every incarnation of love in my lifetime, sometimes for a brief moment, sometimes forever.” Di says, “Don’t be afraid of your feelings for her. As far as your friendship, yes you two are soulmates. I can see it, but don’t ever set aside your feelings for her because let me tell you something, you won’t ruin it.” “You think so.” I said. “I know so little one!” Di says, “It might not happen today, tomorrow or a month from now, but when it does happen, it’s gonna be kick ass. Everything will fall into place for you two, believe me.” I smiled at her then got serious, “What about my family?” I said, “My sister I think will accept us, but my parents will freak out.” Di gets a serious look on her face, “Abbie, love is love, no matter if your straight, gay or whatever. If you love Jessie as much as you say you do, love will win over hate. Your family loves you Abigail, but when the time comes to tell them and if your parents rejects you and Jessie, it’s their own fault not yours. They have to live with it, not you! “The power of love always wins over hate, remember that.” “Thanks Di!” I said smiling at her, “You’re welcome little one!” Di says, “You two will be fine! Trust me!” “How come you’re such an expert on love!” I said. She laughed and looked at me “I’m more than an expert, I’m a goddess!”, she exclaimed. 

As I was walking back to the campus, I felt like a weight was lifted off me. Yes, I did come out, and Di was so amazing about it. I didn’t feel afraid anymore about my feelings for Jessie. Time is on our side right now. But when it does happen, I will go in, ready and willing!! For now, I’m just going to play it cool!


	11. Death and Resurrection Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2 part blog! Part 1 leads into the accident and death of Abigail

It has been two weeks since I did a blog. A lot changed for me, basically because I died. If it wasn’t for Jessie bringing me back to life, I wouldn’t be here writing this right now. There are some things I do remember, and somethings from that day I may never remember. All I know, is that when Jessie did bring me back to life, I wasn’t the same person as I was before.

A couple days before the accident, we were at the cabin going over Janice’s journals She wrote about Mel and her being back in the US and how they found some info on Xena’s Ying/Yang Chakram. Apparently it was located either in Italy or Greece. She also went on to about talk how some guy from New Jersey, who was the descendant of Xena and Gabrielle’s idiot sidekick Joxer, made off with most of Janice’s scrolls. I laughed inside when she threatened to kick his ass if she ever saw him again! I wish I could have met her, she seemed so cool, a pioneer for us women today. Jessie and I then talked about how I wasn’t going home for break. Why whould I! My parents whould just parade me around town like I was a trophy or something, plus I really don’t want to deal with them right now, not after I had that talk with Di. I do miss Racheal, but that’s what FaceTime is for. Jessie told me that she talked to her dad and told him that she wants to stay out here for a while. She said she feels at peace here with her aunt, and she wants to get to know what her mom was really like. She also said she felt a connection here. I got exited inside when she said that! She’s staying here!! She’s really staying here! We then studied an map of the mountains here, but the language was in Greek, maybe in Mel’s handwriting. We decided to go hiking into the mountains in a couple days, that’s when everything changed. 

A couple days later, we were at the trail leading to the mountains. When we got to the bottom of a peak that got our attention, we suited up and I turned on my GoPro, strapped it to my backpack and we started our climb. When we got to the top and took off our gear, I went around the side of the mountain to check it out. I seen a huge cave and then I seen the most beautiful waterfall ever!! And the pond had the most beautiful blue I ever seen! It was amazing! I called Jessie over and we sat over the cliff for a while and watched the waterfall in all its beauty. We first talked about the 500 foot drop, then Jessie wondered if Mel, Janice or even her mom ever seen this beautiful site. I reassured her that they pry did and we both smiled at each other. We then went and got our gear and I set my backpack by the opening of the cave. Jessie grabbed a flashlight and said she was going to explore the cave and I was to wait for Lester. After fifteen minutes Lester showed up and I told him Jessie went into the cave and didn’t come out yet. I gave him a flashlight and asked him to go check on her. After he entered the cave, a bad feeling washed over me. Suddenly my phone rang and I quick grabbed my phone, it was my mom. I really didn’t want to talk to her right then, but I answered it anyway. We started to discuss why I wasn’t coming home for break and I told her I was in the middle of a project for a class. That’s when my phone started to lose signal. I told her I would FaceTime dad and her when I got back to my dorm and I hung up. The bad feeling came back and I turned around to see a man standing in front of me. He was older, built and very handsome. I stared at him and suddenly I had a vision of Gabrielle fighting with the same man and I felt my fist starting to curl up! That is all I remember.

The next thing I knew I was looking down at myself, face down in the pond. Fear took over me and I thought “What happened!?!”. Then it dawned on me, I was dead. I felt my soul starting to leave this world and I became angry, “No! It can’t end like this!! I just found the love of my life and this is how it’s going to end!?!” I felt cheated!! This was so wrong!! Suddenly I felt a presence close to me, “It’s not your time! You can’t leave yet!”, the voice said. It was weird, but the voice sounded like me, but I knew it wasn’t me. “You have to go back and become what your are destined too!”, the voice said. “Who are you?!?”, I said confused. “Don’t worry! I’m here to take you back! If you don’t she will fall into a darkness that no one can save her from!” “What do you mean!, I said. All of the sudden I started to fall. At first I was scared, but I felt who ever was helping me was keeping me calm. As I got closer I could see Jessie pounding on my chest really hard. Suddenly I felt something, like who ever was with me entered my spirit. “What’s happing!! What’s going on!” I said as I saw Jessie pound my chest again. I could feel something inside me change! As I seen Jessie pound my chest for a third time and I entered my body again, I screamed, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHO ARE YOU!” All of the sudden I heard the voice say, “I am you!”


	12. Death and Resurrection Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Abigails death and being brought back to life. This entry will lead into the next blog where her personality changes

My eyes suddenly opened and I gasped for air. I started to cough up water and Jessie turned me to the side so I could get the water out of my system. I could hear her crying, telling me to keep breathing. She held me in her arms, reassuring me it was going to be ok, just breath. I felt so weak, tire and shell shocked, I wanted to sleep, but Jessie kept me awake until help came. 

I was airlifted to the hospital. I could sence doctors and nurses working on me, clearing any water in my chest, checking my oxygen levels, my brain activity. They put an oxygen mask on me because my breathing was still shallow. I was very weak and tired, but I just let them do their thing. Physically I felt fine, but I knew something was off, I didn’t feel like me. Suddenly I heard Jessie outside the ER room yelling at a nurse, “I need to go in there! I need to be with her!”, she said. “Listen, the doctors are working on her right now.” a nurse says to her, “You yourself need to get looked at, you have a nice gash on your forehead. You’re going to need stitches for that.” “I’m fine! I need to be with Abigail!” Jessie says to the nurse seriously. “Listen Jess, let the doctors and nurses work on Abigail!” Lester says to Jessie trying to calm her down, “You’re not doing Abigail any good by getting angry at the medical staff right now! They are trying to help her. Go! Get those stitches! Abigail would want you to take care of yourself.” “Wow! For once Lester said the right thing!”, I thought. I could feel the intensity inside Jessie, but I was to weak at the time to even open my eyes. Suddenly that connection that we feel inside kicked in because I could feel myself tell Jessie, “Jessie please! I’m fine!! I’m here! I’m alive because of you! Go get checked out!” I said to myself. All the sudden I could feel Jessie calm down and tell Lester and the nurse that she would go and get checked out. I felt better and drifted off to sleep. 

I don’t know how long I was out, but when I did wake up I looked to my side to see Jessie sitting there with with her head down. I reached over and touched her hair to let her know I was awake. She looked at me with a tear in her eye and I took my mask off and thanked her. She smiled so tenderly then grabbed my hand and told me to rest. I put my mask back on then grabbed her hand. The connection between us was so strong I could feel it. My love for her grew even more that day. What ever this connection is, we were truly soulmates.

What a difference a good night sleep made. They took me off the oxygen mask, only leaving a few wires to test my vitals. I felt great, though something inside me spiritually felt off. I felt like me, but yet I didn’t. Jessie walked in my room and we both smiled tenderly at each other. She sat down, kissed my hand and asked me how I felt. I told her told her amazing, then she asked me if I remembered what happened. I told her how I was on my phone telling my mom that I wasn’t coming home, how I started to lose signal and ended up hanging up. I then told her about the man I seen. She got a weird look on her face and then I told her that’s all I remember.

Suddenly my sister Racheal comes running into my room causing Jessie to stand up in shock. “Abbie!!” She hugs me and I ask what she’s doing here. Suddenly my parents come into my room. Yes, I’m their daughter and they need to know what happened to me, but I wasn’t prepared to see them. My mom hugged me and my dad kissed my forehead. My sister asked what happened. I had to make something up, so I told my family that I was working on a project for a class and I must have lost my balance. I smiled at Jessie and told them that Jessie saved my life. Racheal hugged Jessie thanking her for saving me, my mom treated her like a hero. My dad on the other hand, glared at Jessie and her athletic appearance. Sure some of the girls back home are into sports, but Jessie is in her own league. He then started questioning me about how I should’ve been with a professor. I started to get angry and explained to him that we don’t do field trips in collage. He then started in on Jessie, who was very calm, but I could tell she was getting angry. He questioned my new athletic appearance and then proclaimed that after this semester that my parents think I should come back home and go to our church collage. 

Right away I got angry and said no, that my scholarships are though this collage and that I love it here. My mom then said that they think Sedona is to big of a place for me to be in. I quickly told my mom that she didn’t know what I wanted. My dad started to yell at me and I could feel my blood pressure going up. Jessie told him that I almost died and that he was upsetting me. They exchanged a few words and he asked where we met, suggesting some frat party. It was then that I angerly revealed how Jessie and I met! How I was almost gang raped by a group of guys and that Jessie stepped in and saved me. My mom and Racheal stood there in shock. I could see the pain and concern on their faces, then out of nowhere, my dad said the coldest thing a father could ever say. He looked at me in disgust and said that maybe if I didn’t put myself in that situation, it wouldn’t have happened in the first place. Rage consumed me! It felt like someone else automatically took over me because all the sudden I flew out of my bed and flipped out at him! How dare he try and make this my fault, how dare he say that to his own daughter! Is he so consumed by what the people back home might say that he would risk damaging his relationship with me! I was done! I told my mom and Racheal to get him out and go back home before I really went off on him. My mom tryed to intervene, but I told her to leave! Racheal then jumped into action and got my parents out before all hell broke loose. That was all that I remembered because the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes, was back in bed and nurses were over me telling me that my blood pressure spiked causing me to pass out. Jessie was by my side telling me it would be ok. She stepped out of the room for a bit while the nurses gave me some medication to relax me. She came back in after the nurses were done and sat with me till I fell asleep. They say when you are brought back from the dead, it changes you. It did for me, for I feel as though I am not the same person as I was before the accident. I felt different.


	13. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a surprise!! In this entry, you start to see Abigails transformation into Gabrielle. She comes out to her sister Racheal, has another talk with Di and Jessie and her have a surprising reunion! Oh! And just because it’s not written in the Chakram Reborn pilot novel, doesn’t mean anything!! 😏😉👍

I was released a couple days later. Jessie helped me into her aunts truck and suggested I’d come to the ranch while I recover. I told her that I had exams in a couple days and needed to get prepared for them. Luckily, I caught up on classes online while in the hospital. We arrived at my dorm and walked into my room, Jessie made sure I was comfortable, she even had Lester come by with an Abbie Special from Di’s! I hated the hospitail food, so when I seen my special, I happily ate it. Lester asked how I was feeling and said that Di was a frantic mess when he stopped there. He said she was so worried about me, and that she looked angry also, which was weird, I’ve never seen Di angry since I met her. After Lester left, Jessie asked again if I wanted to stay at the ranch, I convinced her that I was fine and that if I needed her, I would text her. I could tell in her eyes that she wanted to protect and take care of me, but I told her that I was fine, not to worry! She smiled tenderly at me and agreed to leave. After we said our goodbyes, I sat at my desk and just thought about everything that happened. Events were still foggy and I still felt shaken by the accident, but what I did know, was that I’ve changed inside.

The next few days I dove into my exams finishing a day early. I was excited to have the next two weeks off. I wanted to go and see Jessie, but something in me wasn’t ready to. I miss her, but I needed to regroup, recharge myself. I did some meditation, which helped me get over some of the stress I had about the accident, but my body was still weak though. The first couple days I just stayed in my room, going out only to grab some food from the food court. I did workout a couple days also. Jessie and I kept in contact all the time. She would send me texts asking how I was doing and I kept her updated and said I would come to the ranch asap! She said she missed me and wanted to see me. I missed her and wanted to see her also, I told her that I just needed to get myself recharged first. 

That night I was in my bed drifting off to sleep when I dreamed about Gabrielle. Xena and her were battling warriors, totally destroying them, and again, I was looking at all this through her eyes. It was strange. I was feeling all of her emotions. They were raw and intense. I truly felt like I was her. Then a voice said to me, “We are the same Abigail.” It was the voice that was with me when I died. Suddenly my whole body became tense and I woke up breathing real heavily. I looked around in a daze and went into the bathroom, turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face, trying to shake off what had happen. As I grabbed a towel and dried my face, I looked into the mirror and noticed that my eyes looked different. They looked more green than blue/green, I thought maybe it was the stress from the dream. But then I just stood there and staired at myself realizing something. Who I was before the accident was gone, dead. I was looking at a different me. I don’t know what happened while I was dead, but now, I was looking at a person who, on the outside was gone. I needed to bury this part of myself to move on.

In the morning I had a long talk with Racheal, I told her that I was done trying to live up to our parents expectations and that I needed to start living my life for myself, she agreed with me. She also said that when they got home that mom and dad got into a huge aurgument. My mom lashed out at him for basically putting his ego first, instead of caring about the fact that I died and was brought back to life. She also lashed out at him for his reaction to when I revealed my almost being assaulted and that she wouldn’t blame me for hating him right now. Racheal then asked me about Jessie and our relationship. Even though my sister is only fifteen, she wasn’t dumb. She told me that she knew that I was gay and that she realalized it when every time mom would set me up with a clients son, how I would never go on second dates. I finally told her that yes, I was gay, but right now Jessie and I were just friends. She smiled and said that she was happy for me and that she was ok with it. She even said that Jessie and I would make a great couple. Gotta love my sister, she’s always accepting me no matter what! She did promise not to tell our parents about it saying it was my decision to tell them. A few minutes later my mom wanted to talk and I told her I was doing good, getting better health wise. I then told her I needed to change, to live my life for me. I think she understood. After I signed off of FaceTime with them, I sat there and decided the time was now for that change. 

The next day I looked in the mirror studying my new look. This was me I thought. The shorter hair fit what I felt inside, revived, energized, I was ready to see Jessie. I meditated for thirty minutes and then got ready. I looked in the mirror again examining to new me. What ever provoked me to do this, it was the right decision. I needed an opinion first. So I went to the only person who’d tell me. Ten minutes later I stood in front of Di’s looking inside. She had just opened so there was nobody in there yet. I walked in and could hear her in the kitchen talking to the cook. She walked out, glanced at me and stood dead in her tracks. She looked like she’d seen a ghost, but then she smiled “Little One!”, she said happily tearing up a little. “Hey Di!” I said smiling at her. She studied my new look in awe. “My gawd!!”, Di said all excited. “You look fabulous!” “Thanks Di!”, I said smiling at her. Di looked at my eyes for a minute and cocked her head and gave me a smirk like she was seeing an old friend that she hadn’t seen in ages, she then gave my a hug, “I was so worried about you Abbie.”, Di said, “When I heard about the accident my heart just broke.” “I’m fine Di.” I said. Di looks at me and said “I heard Jessie saved you.” I looked at her and smiled, “She was amazing. It makes me love her even more.” I then said seriously, “I was dead Di. I knew I was gone, but Jessie brought me back.” Di got a serious look on her face, “You’ve changed.”, she said, “I can see it.” “Death does that to you.”, I said. “I don’t remember a lot, but I will say that the me before the accident is dead.” Di hugs me again and I look at her and smile, “It’s great to have you back Abbie! This world needs you more than you’ll ever know.”

Thirty minutes later I stood outside the shed at the ranch. I could hear Jessie and Lester joke about something. I missed her laugh. It was a rare thing, but when she would laugh, it was beautiful. We hadn’t seen each other in over a week and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I quietly walked up to the door and looked inside to see her working on the bike. I stood there and just watched her for a moment. There was my friend, my soulmate and the woman I love, my heart raced with joy. My god she’s beautiful, even working on a bike, she makes it look hot. I took a breath, smiled and made myself known, Jessie and Lester glanced at me and stood up in shock. Lets just say their reaction was priceless. Lester, in pure Lester form, drops a wrench on his foot and then Jessie and him walk around the bike, both checking me out. Lester mumbles something about my hair and clothes while Jessie is soaking in my new appearance. She then tells Lester basically to leave us alone, which he got the hint.

We stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to say. I asked her what she thought of my new hairstyle and she said that she loved it. She then asked why the change. I explained that when I realized I was dead, I was angry, I felt cheated. I told her about the presence that helped me back and some of what I could remember from the experience. I then told her how when she brought me back to life, how I felt different, changed. I told her some of my conversation with Racheal and my mom and she asked if I spoke to my dad. I immediately said no. He doesn’t want to talk to me and vice versa. I told her how he doesn’t like change, it makes him a bitter person and how I hate that in him. She understood. We started to discuss going back to the cabin to continue research on Mel and Janice. Jessie thought it was to soon, but I told her we needed to do this and that a little thing like death wasn’t going to stop me.

Jessie then noticed my eyes, it was like she reading my soul. We stared deeply at each other, I could feel the connection that we have turn into something more in her eyes. We suddenly hugged each other. Pure love was in that hug, and I could feel that our relationship was going to the next level. As we started to break away, we deeply stared into each other’s eye, lips so close to one another. The intensity was real and deep and I was ready for her. All of the sudden she breaks away from me and said she needed to finish the bike. I got pissed! “What the fuck!” I thought, “I’ve waited for you to kiss me since we met and you are still scared!” I grabbed a chair, sat down and calmed myself down. Maybe Di was right, time is on our side, we both have to be ready.

I started thinking about what just happened when Jessie said she was done and asked if I wanted to go for a ride. We hopped on the bike and took off down the road. We drove for a while, and stopped at a beautiful scene overlooking the mountains. We got off and sat on a bench, just watching everything. I told her that I was changing my major next semester to liteature and film and she was excited for me. She then looked to the ground and said, “Abigail, I don’t know what would’ve happened if I lost you. You mean everything to me.” I smiled at her and said, “I am here because of you Jessie, you saved my life. For that, I will always love you.” She smiled at me and said, “It’s getting late, I better get you back to your dorm.” We got on the bike and as she started to rev the engine I said, “Don’t ever be afraid of my love for you Jessie.”. When we got back to campus, the sun was just starting to set and she parked the bike so I could get off. I told her I’d see her tomorrow and as I was getting off the bike, we said goodbye. Suddenly, Jessie grabs my hand and says, “Wait!” she stared deep into my eyes and all of the sudden she kisses me! It was the most breathtaking kiss ever, I, I didn’t want it to end. When she was finished she started the bike up, looked at me with fear still lingering in her eyes, smirked and drove off. At first I stood there shocked. The kiss I have waited for finally happened. I looked down at the ground, smiled then went to my room knowing that even though it was going to be slow, we were falling in love with each other.


	14. Viewing Her Own Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail and Jessie watch the video of what happened on the ledge. Once again, even though it’s not writing in the pilot series, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen 😉!!

After our first kiss, I needed to throw myself into something. I loved that damn kiss, and I know she did too, but I didn’t want to rush this. I can still tell Jessie was afraid to take the next step, the look in her eyes after we kissed said it. So I decided to take a step back and work on our research into Mel and Janice. There was one thing that was bugging me, what happened on the ledge that caused my death. 

We were at the cabin and Jessie could tell something was bugging me, she asked what was wrong and I told her that I wanted to know what happened on the ledge. Jessie told me about her experience in the cave with the man that I seen. Who ever he was, he was interested in Jessie. I asked about my GoPro and Jessie grabbed my backpack from the bedroom. I said that the GoPro was running when everything took place. After it charged, I hooked it up to my laptop. Jessie asked if I really wanted to see the video, I looked at her seriously and said it was my death, I wanted to see it. 

I opened the app and we started to watch the video. I fast forward some footage to the point where I was talking with my mom and the signal went out. Then we watched in shock as the man suddenly appeared behind me out of thin air. We watched as I turned around and staired at him, starring at him in anger, my fist curling up ready to swing and as I start to throw a punch at him, he blocks it then levitated me into the air, pulling me to his open hand, holding me by the throat. A tear starts to roll down my face and Jessie grabs my hand, with a look of concern on her face. Then we watched as I tried to break free from him by swinging at him, all the sudden with some magical powers he throws me over the cliff. The man walks over to the edge, looks over, turns around with an smug look on his face and says “That was easy! She would be disappointed in you!” And then he disappears into thin air. In my head I said, “You fucking wish!”. Jessie gets a pissed look on her face and tells me who or what ever he was, she wouldn’t let him hurt me again. 

Jessie reaches over to close out the app, but I stop her, telling her I wanted to see all of it! Jessie looks at me and asked me if i was sure, I shake my head yes and click on play. We watch as Jessie and Lester walk out of the cave and search for me, and then the part where they find me face down in the pond. We watch as Jessie screams in horror and jumps down and Lester repelling down to the ledge. Even though we don’t see what’s going on, the sound is as clear as day. We hear Jessie pulling me out of the pond and start to do CPR, her begging me to breath. It seemed like an eternity, but we watched for ten minutes as Jessie worked on me. Then we heard Lester telling Jessie to stop, that I was to far gone and Jessies rage taking over telling him that she lost her mother, she wasn’t going to lose me. Then we heard Jessie pounding hard on my chest and all of the sudden two white beams of light appear in the sky. I watch as both beams merge together and fly down to the scene. Then we listen as I gasp for air and cough up water and Jessie crying telling me to breath. 

Tears of shock and anger roll down my face, I close out the app, get up and walk around for a bit then sit down, covering my face. So many emotions running through me, I didn’t know how to react. Jessie gets us and kneels in front of me taking my hands. She looked at me with such love and concern. “I died Jessie!” I said seriously, “Who, what ever it was just let me die!” “You’re here now Abigail!” Jessie says trying to reassure me, “You fought back and you are here!” “Thanks to you.”, I say looking at her seriously. I get back up and we walk back over to the laptop. I bring the image of the man back up again. As we stair at the imagine, we both have a vision of Xena and Gabrielle and their relationship with this man. We snap out of our vision, both commenting what we seen. A rage that I never felt starts to come over me and I tell Jessie that I want to go back up to the mountains and track down this, this bastard who killed me! 

I walk over to the window, and all of the sudden tears start to stream down my face. Emotions raging inside me! I thought “What is going on! Why did this happen?” To much was going on inside my head at that point. I knew inside of me that I was a different person, I could feel the change in me, I, I just needed Jessie. She must have sensed it, the connection is to strong between us, she walks over and we share a tender embrace. She held me so close, it felt like we melted together. “It’s ok Abigail. When ever you feel like it, just let go.” Jessie says. “I will be here for you. We start to break from our hug and stair tenderly into each other eyes. Jessie takes her hand and gently rubs the side of my face. Slowly we move in for a tender kiss. It was so pure and deep. After our kiss we stare at each other with passion in our eyes, but at that point, it wasn’t time, we both felt scared. I looked at her tenderly and say, “It’s ok. Just hold me.” Jessie smiles and shakes her head yes and she holds me in her arms.


	15. Metamorphis and Meeting Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Abigail hike through the trails only to be almost attacked by three men. Signs of Xena and Gabrielle form to fight them off. Jessie and Abigail then comes face to face with Ares

Yesterday was an emotional blur. Between almost being gang raped three months ago, dying and being brought back to life two weeks ago, emotions in me just blew up. Thankfully Jessie was there, she was phenomenal. She just held me and let me release it all. I don’t remember falling asleep, I was to drained, physically and emotionally. But waking up in Jessie’s arms was a great surprise. I watched her peacefully sleep for a few minutes, then snuck out of bed, changed clothes, walked out into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge and pantry. It was stocked, so I started to make us breakfast. Not only am I a great writer, but thanks to my mom being a chef and caterer, I learned how to cook when I was a kid. I whipped up a mini feast and was so into what I was doing, I didn’t see Jessie standing there with a shocked look on her face at first. When I did, I smiled at her.

“Good morning!”, I said, “Did I wake you?” “The smell woke me up!” Jessie says smiling, “I didn’t know you knew how to cook!” I smiled at her and said, “My mom is a chef, I learned at an early age!” “I can’t cook if I tried.” Jessie says, “I do make an awesome steaks on the grill though!” “Sounds good! Ready to eat?!?” I said. “Yeah, everything looks great!” Jessie says smiling. A few minutes later we sit at the small table enjoying breakfast. I look over at Jessie, smile and say, “Thanks for being there for me yesterday. A lot of it was a blur, I hope I wasn’t too much of a crybaby.” She smiles at me, “We’ve both been through hell and back.”, she says, “Sometimes you just need to let go.” I give her a smirk and say, “Again, I hope I wasn’t too much of a crybaby. I don’t remember even falling asleep.” “You were drained.” Jessie said, “I wanted to keep an eye on you, so I put you in bed with me. I hope that was ok?” “It was more than ok Jessie.” I said smiling, “I did it for you when you had the nightmare, think of it as you returning the favor.” We both smile at each other and finish our breakfast.

An hour later we rode to start of the trails with Blaze, got off and started to unpack. I grabbed my GoPro, strapped it to my backpack and then took out the staff that was in the closet. Jessie asked me why I have it. I told her that I researched what it was and it once belonged to an Amazon Warrior. I also told her that something told me to take it with. She was ok with that and we started to walk the trails. As we were near the base of the mountains, something didn’t feel right, we both felt it. Jessie stopped me and said that we were being watched. We both felt something weird inside of us. As we sat our backpacks down we felt something creep up on us. All of the sudden my eyes closed and...

I opened my eyes and reached in back of me and my instincts kicked in! I reached over and flipped who ever was behind me over. I then took my staff and started to swing at the other man behind me. I looked over and seen her. It didn’t look fully like her, but I knew it was her, I could feel it. The hair and eyes were the same, but she was different also. She took on one of the men while I started on the other two, we both went into full battle mode. Without our weapons he had to use hand to hand combat. We switched off handling the three men with ease, one running off after a punch in the eye sent him to the ground. I took my staff, slammed it straight up and backflipped over my opponent causing him to quickly turn and face me. I bashed him in the stomach with my staff and flipped him to the ground. I took my staff and placed it to his throat so he couldn’t get up. I looked over and she flipped her opponent to the ground and did the pinch to his throat, telling him that she cut off the flow of blood to his brain and that he had 30 seconds to tell us who sent them. He said an older guy as blood trickled down his nose. I yelled who! He said Ares!! “That son of a bitch!” I said to myself. What the hell does he want with us!?! She told him and his buddy to tell Ares if he wants us, come get us himself....

What the hell just happened!?! I looked over at Jessie and we both had stunned looks on our faces! The way we were fighting those guys, it was like we were two totally different people. I asked her where she learned the pinch to the neck and she said she didn’t know, but it felt like she always knew it!! All of the sudden the man who attacked me appeared in front of us. He clapped, gave us bravos for our fighting skills then jumped off the rock he appeared on. Suddenly anger took over me. I cursed at him, took the staff and tripped him to the ground!! Angry, Jessie all of the sudden jumped on him and punched him in the face. With some sort of magic, he flew her off him and she landed right next to me. She got up and stood next to me as if she was protecting me. He smirked at us when I told him that I wanted to kill him. He started to laugh and said that I couldn’t kill him for he was Ares, God of War!! WE looked at him in shock. I said wasn’t Gods and Goddesses a mythical thing from the past, he laughed and said what we learned our whole lives isn’t always true and that there are still some of them roaming the Earth today. Jessie asked him what he wanted with us, he walked to her and said that when he sees her, he sees someone who was once feared by nations and that when he sees me, he sees the shining light that saved her. I asked him of he killed Janice and Mel, he said no, someone else did. He also said a few people were hiding the truth, but even he couldn’t figure it out it. Jessie asked what did he mean by that, he just looked at us and said to continue on our quest and that when the time was right, he would be waiting for her. He touched her cheek and told her that her anger and rage excites him. He then disappeared in front of us, we stood there shocked and confused by what had happened. We decided to go back to the cabin and think about what happened, all I know is that I know this Ares, he is a link to all this and to Jessie and I. We both can feel it.


	16. Shocking Ancestry and Revolations

We sat at the cabin totally stunned. We were still in a haze over what happened to us, it’s not everyday that we change into two different people to fight off would be attackers, plus not to mention meeting Ares, God of War. There is something about him that is familiar to me, but I can’t figure it out. Jessie even said that Ares reminds her of somebody she knows, but she also can’t figure it out also. She also said that for some reason, she believes that Ares didn’t kill Janice and Mel, but if not him, who?

All of the sudden the closet door flys open and a suitcase from the top shelf falls to the ground, we stand in shock and walk over to the suitcase and take it to the coffee table. I unlock it using a tool kit for eyeglasses and we look inside. In there was a leather bound journal, some photos and a scroll. Jessie picked up the photos and we discovered it was of Mel and Janice!! They were beautiful! There was another picture of them with a male teenager. After some research, we found out the teen was Jessie’s grandfather!! Jessie’s grandfather knew Mel and Janice!! We studied the scroll, it was written in Greek, of course. I tryed to get my app going to read the scroll, but no WiFi. We decided to open up and read the journal, to our suprise, it belonged to Mel!!! Inside it was written “Xena and Gabrielle’s Entry’s”!! We got excited and opened it to the first entry which was dated July 1953. They found Xena’s Ying/Yang Chakram!! It was located in a cave in what use to be the village of Potidaea, which use to be the town where Gabrielle was from. I thought for a moment and for some reason, the name of that village sounds familiar, I got a weird feeling and I had to rub my arms because I got goosebumps. Anyway, a woman who gave them the location also told them that if they found the Chakram, to gaurd it with their lives, for an evil entity has been tracking the Chakram down, killing anyone related to Xena and Gabrielle that may know its location. Mel questioned this woman asking if this entity is named Ares. Apparently the woman said no and gave the name Alti.

“Who’s Alti?” I asked. “No clue.” Jessie said puzzled. Farther into the entry, Mel explains how when they went scavaging though the cave, they found two swords and a pair of Sais. Mel said that Janice revealed that the larger sword must have belonged to Xena, while the smaller sword and Sais belonged to Gabrielle. Mel then revealed that Janice and her found a slab of stone with a hand print on it. Mel put her palm on the hand print and a huge stone above them suddenly moved. There embittered in stone was Xena’s Ying/Yang Chakram. Suddenly they feel an uneasiness inside them. They grabbed everything they found and quickly left. “Wow! This is getting serious Jessie!” I said to her. We read another entry dated October of 1955. In it Janice and Mel traveled to Sedona where Jessie’s Great-Grandfather started this ranch. She talked about Jessie’s grandfather and how even though he was only 16 at the time, he was knowledgeable with the surrounding mountains and that Janice and Mel decided to hide the Chakram in one of the caves. They also told Jessie’s grandfather what they were doing. When I asked Jessie if her grandfather ever said anything about the Chakram, she said that she never got to know him, that he passed away right before she was born. We also read in Mel’s journal that she did some research on this Alti being. Apparently she was a Amazon Shamaness that was banned from the Amazon tribe for trying to use them for evil purposes. She later took a young Xena under her wing and trained her to become The Destroyer of Nations. She later was killed by Xena and Gabribielle for a battle of their souls. We looked at each other and got a weird look on our faces. “This is getting serious.”, I said. “Something isn’t right.” Jessie says with a weird look on her face while I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

We decided to stay at the cabin that night, Jessie was worried about Ares showing up. We camped out in the living room and drifted off to sleep, but later that night we both jolted out of a dead sleep!! For some reason, we both had the same dream, vision, whatever it was. Gasping for air, we both revealed that we seen Mel and Janice’s death!! They were murdered by none other that Alti!!  
It felt so real! Like the spirits of Mel and Janice wanted us to see this!! We sat down and decided to read Mel’s journal to see what her last entry was. What was revealed to us was something we never expected. After reading about how Mel and Janice met, it was revealed by Ares that Janice was a descendant of Gabrielle and Mel was a decendent of Xena, which made me a descendent of Gabrielle and Jessie a descendent of Xena!! We stood up, dropping the journal in shock. 

We stood there looking at the journal in complete shock. After a moment, we picked it up and thought about what was just revealed. I am a decendent of Gabrielle!?! And Jessie, a decendent of Xena!?! Something still didn’t make sence. We both experienced things that we couldn’t explain. Visions, dreams, personal changes within us. I tried booting up my laptop so I could scan the scroll that we found, but for some reason the WiFi wasn’t working. All of this is leading to something, what I don’t know.

Later that morning I walked into the cabin to find Jessie looking over Mels journal, something was bugging her about the entity Alti, I could see it in her eyes. She got up and walked over to the fireplace mantle and staired at the picture of her mom. Suddenly a look of shear panic came across her face! She started to breath heavy, like a panic attack! I asked what was wrong and all of the sudden Jessie was on her phone calling her sister Sydney telling her that both of her sisters needed to get down here asap and to not tell their step-mother!! I sat there a little confused, but when Jessie got off the phone with her sister, she handed me the journal and told me to reread Mels explanation of Alti. I reread it and suddenly it hit me, Alti killed Jessie’s mother and has been posing as her step-mother the whole time!! Jessie remembered seeing Alti kill her mom!! The whole memory came back to her in an instant!! 

We decided to take everything we found and go to the main house. Even though she was being brave, I could see the shock and pain in Jessie’s eyes. She spent her whole life with the woman, the entity, the monster that killed her mother. Emotions were raging in her eyes, I could feel it. As we sat in the living room waiting for her sisters and Kira to arrive, she looked shell shocked. I interlocked my hand with hers, she squeezed it as if she didn’t want me to let go. 

“We’re going to end this.” I said. Jessie looks at me as if she was going to cry, but a sence of bravery washed over her. “I knew something wasn’t right about Andrea, I mean Alti.”, she said, “Even when I was a kid, I could feel something wasn’t right about her.” She looks at the ground, “I just don’t understand why she could controll my dad and sisters, but not me.” I take my hand and gently make her look at me, “There are things that can’t be explained Jessie.” I said, “I have a weird feeling about Alti also. I don’t know how to explain it, but what I do know is we were brought together to end this.” We tenderly look at each other, Jessie gently takes her hand and strokes the side of my face and says, “Abigail, what ever happens to us, I just want you to know that I...” A car is heard pulling up to the house, Jessie quickly stands up “My sisters are here.”, she says and goes outside. The timing was bad, but I knew Jessie was going to tell me that she loved me. I could see it in her eyes. I look at the ground and thought to myself, “We have forever for that, right now we have to solve this!”

After meeting her sisters, Kira showed up. It was then they we told them everything we know. Beth and Sydney were skeptical, while Kira looked serious about the whole thing. Jessie showed her sisters Mel’s entry, but still they were skeptical. It was then that Jessie told me to show them the video of Ares killing me. Beth and Sydney both got a shocked look on their faces while Jessie filled them in on what had happened. Kira told Beth and Sydney that what Jessie was saying was true, I uploaded the video and everyone watched in shock and awe. Sydney started to put two and two together when she recognized their family therapist as Ares. Beth was still reluctant about the whole situation. I could tell she was confused, like she didnt’t want to believe what was being said. It was then that Jessie revealed what had happened the day their mother was killed. She was being so brave recalling everything from that day, I could see the rage starting to come to her when she told how Alti stabbed their mother. I walked over to her, put my hand on her arm, and she calmed down. After she had finished recalling what had happened that day, memories came back to Sydney. She stood up and said she was going back home to kill Alti, which Jessie told her no, to stay here. 

We explained to all of them that Alti is extremely dangerous and that she will kill anyone in an instant if need be just to get the Chakram. We also explained that even though we wern’t sure as to why we were brought together, that it was up to Jessie and I to find the Chakram , end this thing with Alti and to protect everyone here. Jessie and I decided to take turns through the night to watch for Alti. Everyone agreed that this whole thing had to end with us if we were to stay alive. What ever the Chakram holds, Jessie and I needed to find it before Alti does. Only then our families will be free!


	17. The Truth That Set Us Free (Written by Abigail and Gabrielle)

They say the truth will set you free. As I look at this screen, typing this entry, I think about what happened the next day, for it changed Jessie and my life forever. When we first met, we felt a connection immediately, it was like two souls reunited. That day everything was revealed to us that would shake others to the core, but for us, it not only secured our destinies, but also, deep down it unlocked a truth about us that somehow, we all ready knew.

That morning Jessie, her sisters, Lester and I were in the living room when Kira walked in. She had a very serious look on her face, like she needed to tell us something. She looked at all of us and said that she needed to reveal the truth about everything that has been going on. Jessie and I looked at her a little shocked. What did she know? She took a deep breath and began to reveal everything. She told us how her and Jessie’s mom Zara, stumbled across Janice’s backpack in the cabin when they were teens, how their father walked in on them and told them about Mel, Janice, Xena, Gabrielle, the Chakram and the scroll that I could never decipher for some reason. She told us how Zara automatically became interested in the legend of the Chakram and that it wasn’t until their fathers death that they fully understood the legend. She went on to tell us that when their father passed, Zara flew down from New York to help with funeral arrangments for their father. They were in the cabin when they came across a box. They opened it to find the scroll and the Chakram! We all were shocked by the revolution. Jessie asked her where the Chakram was, but Kira went on and to ask me if she could have that scroll. As I handed it to her, she said that their father was taught how to read the Greek scrolls by Mel and in turn, he taught Zara and Kira how to read them also. She opened the scroll and this is what it said:

“ The Ying/Yang Chakram, a weapon only select few could handle. It is said that when Gabrielle died, Xena and Gabrielle's spirits were intertwined within the Chakram, waiting to be released again. Through out time, trusted people hid this Chakram. For when the time comes, a descendant of Xena's will hold the Chakram, and Xena and Gabrielle will be reborn again. Both Xena and Gabrielle will be reincarnated as their descendants and their true selves will be reunited. And once finding the Chakram, they shall emerge again to fight for good in a new world.” 

We all looked in awe by what was revealed. I thought for a moment and suggested that Mel and Janice were really Xena and Gabrielle. Kira said no they were not. Just then a bright light appeared in front of us and all of the sudden Di appeared. Jessie and I were stunned! How did Di appear in front of us! She looked at Jessie and I with a look of love on her face, told us hi and called us warrior babes for some reason, then suddenly she morphed into her true self, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. I looked at her and suddenly a flash of Gabrielle and Aphrodite appeared, like a memory of sorts, but why would I have this memory. Aphrodite then looked at Kira and told her it was time to tell the truth.

Kira revealed that when Zara and her found the Chakram, they looked at it in awe. They knew the legend, but didn’t know if it was true. Kira first picked it up and nothing happened, then with a mesmerizing look on her face, Zara pick up the Chakram and suddenly a ball of light flew out of it and entered Zara’s body, she dropped the Chakram and it broke in half. Zara hit the ground and grabbed her stomach. She then revealed to Kira that she was four months pregnant with Jessie. Kira walks over to Jessie with a tear in her eye. She tells Jessie she’s like a daughter to her, but she couldn’t keep the truth from us any longer. Kira looked at Jessie and told her that she was the reincarnation of Xena, then she looked over at me and told me that I was really Gabrielle. 

I stood there frozen in shock, letting what was just told to us sink in my head. “Jessie is Xena and I, I’m Gabrielle!” I said to myself. Then as if something in me clicked, I could feel myself change as everything started to make sence. The automatic connection we felt when we first met, the bond we developed, our love for each other. “It’s all true!” said the voice inside my head. It was Gabrielle that was inside me. “You know we are the same person Abigail. It will always be that way.” Aphrodite looked at me and told me of when Gabrielle, no, I, past away. Suddenly I remembered that day. 

I died of a broken heart. After Xena sacrificed herself in Jppin, I went on for three years battling for the greater good, like I said I would, but my heart and soul longed for her. I started to shut down, distance myself from family and friends, not even Eve could bring me out of my dispear. At the time, I knew why she had to sacrifice herself, but for me, I felt as if I was cheated, robbed of what I thought we could’ve had. I knew her soul was always with me, but, if I couldn’t have her there in front of me, what was the point of living. I remember that day. Aphrodite had been with me since I shut myself off from the world. If I wanted anyone there with me as I took my last breath, it was her. She felt the pain and dispear that was in me, and because of that, I think it changed her in a way. That day, I was hurting. Emotionally, I was done, my heart was heavy. I could feel my body starting to shut down. Aphrodite looked at me so tenderly and asked me if she could do anything. I looked at her and told her that I wanted Xena and I to be reunited again, to have a second chance at life so we could finally be free. I remember her smiling at me so tenderly and saying, “Don’t worry Sweet Pea, it will be done.”. I took my last breath knowing that Aphrodite would make it happen, When, I didn’t know, all I knew is that we needed to be together again.

After Aphrodite explained everything else, Jessie and I looked at each other, suddenly we both remembered lying in each other’s arms along a riverbed as Xena and Gabrielle. The fire that we built was slowly dying and we were looking at the beautiful stars in the clear night sky. I looked up at Xena and said, “In the future, I hope we are together and we are happy as we are right now.” Xena looks down at me, smiles and says, “Don’t worry Gabrielle, we will be. Whereever we are in the future, destiny will always have us together.” Suddenly we break from the memory. I could see the scared look on Jessie’s face. She knew that everything that was told to us was the truth, but she was scared and confused. She races out of the house, jumps on her bike and takes off.


	18. In the End, Love Always Wins (Written by Gabrielle and Abigail)

I stood there in the living room still letting everything sink in. Kira called my name, I look at Aphrodite and her and said, “I have to go after her!” I rush out of the house, into the stables, grab a saddle and bridle and strap it on Blaze. She looks at me weirdly and gave a gruff. I tried to hop on her, but she moved away. Angrily I looked her in the eyes and said. “Listen I know you only let her ride you, but she’s in trouble and we have to help her.” Blaze looks at me seriously, “I’m serious Blaze, we need to go help her!” She stares at me oddly. “You are stubborn just like Argo! You know that!” I yelled at her. Blaze cocks her head at the other name as if she knows it. I stared strangely at her and said, “Argo?” She turns her head as if responding happily to the name. I look at her shocked and say, “Holy shit! It can’t be!” I think for a moment and say, “Argo, it’s Gabrielle!” Suddenly Blaze shakes her head yes as if she knew the name, I look seriously at her and say, “Listen, this is all confusing, but it’s really me Gabrielle. Jessie, I mean Xena is in trouble! We have to save her Argo! I know in the begining of our friendship you didn’t like me, but you came around. I rode you many times back then. I need you now to help us!! We have to save Xena!” Blaze shakes her head yes and let’s me on her and I take off out of the stables and in the direction of the mountains. 

About 15 minutes later, we come to the trail leading to the begining of the cliff and seen that her bike was there. I get off Blaze, look at her and say, “If Xena and I are not back here in 45 minutes, go back to the ranch and get help.” Blaze shakes her head yes and I run to the start of the ledge. I see the rope leading to the top and I start to climb. When I get up there I hear an aurgument going on around the corner. I turn the corner to find Ares and Jessie. He has his finger on her temple and she is in a trance like state. I scream stop and tell her to snap out of it, that he trying to controll her. Ares looks at me coldly and says “Go away Gabrielle!! She doesn’t need you anymore!” I look at Ares coldly and tell him to stop and then plead with Jessie yet again to snap out of it. Ares screams at me "I'm showing her the past before you came along and ruined it!" Ares says, "She doesn't need you anymore Gabrielle!" I look at him seriously and say, "It was fate, destiny that first brought us together Ares! You know this! We are soulmates, forever linked together!” “No!”, he screams, “This time she is going to be mine!” 

Just then Jessie breaks from his control, turns her back to us, shakes her head and lets out an angry scream! It scared me. In our past life I heard that scream a few times. “Jessie! Say something.” I say cautiously. She slowly turns around with an evil look in her eyes. I seen that look before, when she was tempted to turn back to the dark ways of her past. I look at her calmly and say, “Jessie, snap out of it! Say something. She walks up to me, looks at me angrly and says, “Go away!!” “Jessie, snap out of this! Please!” I say worried. Suddenly she starts to push me, “Go away!”, she screams. She pushes me again, “Jessie what are you doing!?!” I say confused. Suddenly a fist curls up and she goes to throw a punch at me, but I block it. I get an angry look on my face and I yell “Xena!”. Suddenly Jessie gets a strange look on her face, as if she remembered something from the past, she puts her fist down, pushes me to the ground and yells, “Just go away! NOW!” I angerly look up at her as she stairs me down with a cold look, I then look over at Ares coldly who, smiles as though he just won the ultimate victory. I look back at her and I can still see anger in her eyes, but also a little fear. I quickly get up and leave feeling confused, as if my world just went into a different universe.

When I got down from the mountain, Blaze was gone. “God Dammit!” I yell. I look around and start to walk through the desert, cursing everything that has just happened. About 30 minutes later I see a log and sit down, “What the fuck was that!” I yell, I get up, grab a rock and throw it. “Fuck You Ares!! You bastard!” I throw another rock, “I fucking hate you!” I scream. I sit back on the log and a tear starts to roll down my face. 

Suddenly Aphrodite appears and sits next to me. “It’s ok Little One.” she says. “No it’s not! Ares got what he wanted.” I told her. Aphrodite told me that everything is ok now, but I told her about what happened up in the mountains, how Ares used his mind control to show Jessie when she was Xena before we ever met, the argument we got into, how she almost punched me and how I feel as though the world just flipped, like a parallel universe, that I didn’t even know who I was anymore. She tells me that in this lifetime I was born Abigail Covington, but in my heart, my soul, I was Gabrielle, which deep down, I knew I was her. Aphrodite said that her warrior babes were back, but I told her that the look in Jessie’s eyes were pure evil, as if she was the destroyer of nations again. Aphrodite then told me that Hercules came and got Jessie out of there before Ares could do anymore damage. “Hercules?” I thought. Aphrodite then revealed that Dr. Henry was really Hercules and that in a way, he was just keeping an eye on Jessie and me from a distance. I suddenly smiled, remembering Dr.Henry, then Hercules. It all made sence! She then told me that Jessie was visited by the one person who could truly bring her back from all of this, her mother. I stared in shock by what Aphrodite told me. Jessie fought so many demons inside her over what happened with her mom. She lived with the fact that she seen her mothers murder at such a young age, and for her mother to come and bring her back from her darkness, it had to be true. 

Aphrodite looked at me and said that Jessie truly loves me and that she was going to show me something to prove it. She waved her hand and a screen appeared. Suddenly the day that I died popped up and the scene was Jessie, performing CPR on me. She was pleading with me to breath as tears rolled down her face. She leans down and whispers that she needs me, to come back to her. Then the scene was in ICU, Jessie was hold my hand telling me that I had to come back, that I was her heart and soul, that she wanted us to be together and that she loved me. I stared at the screen with tears rolling down my face. What ever happen up on the mountain didn’t matter anymore. I looked at Aphrodite and smile, “Thanks Dite!” I said. “You’re welcome Sweet Pea.” she says with a smile on her face. Suddenly the sound of a ATV is heard, Aphrodite looks at me, smiles and says, “See ya later Gabby.”, she then disappears and pulling up to me is Lester. He gets off the ATV and runs up to me, “Thank God your safe! Jessie is back at the main house.” He gets a confused look on his face, “Abbie, Gabby?!?” I look at him, smile and tell him that he can call me what ever makes him feel comfortable. I then ask him how far is the cabin from here. He says three miles. I ask him to take me there, he smiles at me and says “Ok Gabby.” I look at him and suddenly for some weird reason, I am reminded of Joxter. I think for a bit, the eyes, jawline, his ability to annoy me at any given moment. And that song he whistles all the time, that damn song. “Joxter The Mighty!” I says to myself. It can’t be!! Joxter?!? They say everything comes back full circle, if Xena and I could be reborn as Jessie and Abigail, and Blaze responded to Argo, then Lester has to be Joxter!! I smile at him and he asks me what’s wrong, I tell him that he reminds me of an old friend of Xena and mine back in our past life. He smiles the goofy way that Joxter always did and tells me that we should head to the cabin now so he can tell everyone I’m ok.

———-

At the cabin I sit on the couch thinking about everything that has happened. I think back to when I drew my last breath so long ago and how I asked Aphrodite to reunite Xena and I again, for a second chance, and here we are reborn as our descendants. I think about my life then and now, and realize that everything really does come back full circle. A tear of joy rolls down my cheek as I look to the ground, Suddenly I hear Jessie’s bike pull up to the cabin and she rushes in! I stand and look at her, we both smile at each other with tears in our eyes. We then share a tender embrace. She apologizes to me, tells me that she couldn’t live with herself if she would’ve harmed me and told me that Ares showed her her past, the dark side of her. He showed her all the killings, the villages she destroyed, the destruction she caused. She said was scared, confused and that she wasn’t thinking straight. I told her that I should’ve stayed there to talk her through everything. She looks tenderly in my eyes and says that it didn’t matter anymore, now that we were here together, it was the only thing that mattered. 

We smile at each other and at the same time we tell each other I love you. She takes her hand and gently strokes my face. I tell her that I’ve loved her since I first saw her and that I’ve always felt a connection between us! She said the same thing and that even though it felt weird with the reincarnation of us, that she felt like our connection lasted an eternity! We passionatly look at each other, I wrap my arms around her neck, she pulls me in closer to her and we kiss. It started out sweet, then turned deep. She then cradles my face in her hands. With everything that we went through in both lifetimes, everything we had was in that kiss, it was pure and real. When we finally finished it was like I couldn’t breath, Jessie asked if I was ok. I looked at her breathing heavily and said “Yeah! You just took my breath away! My heart and soul demands more!” She smiles at me and asks if I was sure. I smirk and say, “Do you have to ask that question!!” I look at her seductively and kiss her, then all of the sudden two balls of light form and weave in and out of us. 

We lock eyes and suddenly images of our lives before! Everything, from when we first met, the battles we fought together, the good and bad times, our first deceleration of love, our first and final kiss. We seen everything! She suddenly started gasping for air, she tenderly smiles at me and looks deep into my eyes. I could see Xena in her. “Is it really you my Gabrielle!” she says happily. I smiled and said “Yeah Xena! It’s really me!” “You, you look so beautiful!”, she says as she looks me up and down. “You also!” I say smiling at her. She hugs me and says, “Gabrielle, I, I am so sorry I left you.” “Right now, it doesn’t matter. We have a second chance again.” I say. We passionately kiss each other and then she suddenly lifts me up and I wrap myself around her waist. We share a sensual kiss as we make our way into the bedroom. She lets me down, we take each other’s shirts off and she leans me up against a wall passionately kissing me. I moan with pleasure as she kisses my neck. I reach down and unbutton her jeans, we then stair at each other and without saying a word, we knew we wanted each other.

As we kissed, she takes her hand and unhooks my bra. I let my bra fall to the ground then take hers off. We make our way to the bed, undressing each other. I lay on the bed and she gets on top of me and kisses me, making her way to my neck. Emotions I haven't felt in a very long time, resurface and I start to moan with pleasure! She then kisses my breasts and I could feel my body get hotter. She came back up and kissed me again and looked deep into my eyes. That deep connection that we always had was there again. I smiled at her with desire in my eyes, she then moves back down my neck, then my breasts, then she then dove into my ab area. "By the Gods!" I moaned, grabbing onto a bed sheet. All the time we lost, centeries, millennials, all came to a head! I opened my thighs and she entered my g-spot. I moaned in pure joy and ecstasy,"Oh Xena!". My hips moved with ever thrust,  my body getting hotter. While inside me, Xena comes up and passionatly kisses me, and her free hand, she grabs mine and we interlock them. She kisses my neck, our eyes meet and she  says, "I love you! Then, now and forever Gabrielle!". She then moves back down my body, and I moan with delight. I let her take me, body and soul. And when she was done, we passionatly kiss then smiled at each other. "Are you ok!?!", she asks, "It's just that it's been so..." I cover her mouth with my finger, smile and say, "I'm fine!" I then flip her around, got on top of her and strattle her. Just as she was going to say something, I put my finger over her mouth, smile again with a seductive look in my eyes. She smiles back and I kiss her. 

That evening we gave our hearts and souls to each other. With everything we went though in both lifetimes, we made deep passionate love to each other. And even though we were lovers in our past life, it was like we were new ones also, taking each other to sensual heights of pleasure, as if we were one, melted into each other. An hour later we lay in each other’s arms smiling at the love we just made. I told her that right now, I know I am Gabrielle, but that I feel like Abigail also. She says the same thing about herself and that we are going to have to somehow blend our spirits together. I started to ramble on about how our lives would never be the same, how even thou my sister will accept us, my parents will not. She looks at me, smiles, and tells me not to worry, that right now, we have make up for all the time we lost. I happily smile at her and start to make love to her, for that night was ours and ours alone. 

The next morning I slip my boots on, look out the window and smile. Last night we were Xena and Gabrielle, we knew it, but we didn’t care. Jessie walks out of the bedroom, wraps her arms around me, kisses my neck and tells me good morning. I turn around and we share a passionate kiss. I tell her that last night was amazing, she looks at me with a flirty smile and says that the shower we took after was amazing also. She then hugs me and says that all the rage and anger about what happened with her mother, seeing her murder, it was gone. That she feels as if she has finally come to terms with it. She then says that we have to go to ranch now just in case Alti shows up. She goes to grab her phone, looks at her texts and get a strange look on her face. I asked her what was wrong and she asked me to help her take the huge picture above the fireplace down. We take it off and there is a hole covered by brown paper. She rips the paper apart to reveal her sword, my Sais and sword from Jappn. they looked new, but we knew that they were ours. We look at them in awe and memories come back to us of when we fought with them. She tells me the text was from Kira, and that she wanted us to know where they were. We take the weapons and new holsters down and suddenly the moves we had as Xena and Gabrielle come back to us as we test our weapons out. 

Suddenly Jessie’s phone rings, she picks it up and sees that its a FaceTime video from Sydney. She answers it and we see the second cave, it was dark with a few torches. Suddenly the cave lights up and we see Beth, Sydney and Lester tied to a cave wall. Lester looks as though he had been knocked out while Beth and Sydney are trying to break loose from their restraints. They plead with Jessie and I to come help them. Suddenly Jessie’s step-mother Andrea appears. I get an angry look on my face as I remember Alti and all the trouble she caused us back then. Suddenly in the voice of Alti she tells us to prove to her who we really are by bringing the Chakram, otherwise, she will kill her sisters and Lester. She hangs up and we get an angry look on our face. I ask if Kira mention the Chakram in her text and Jessie says no, but she feels as though it’s in the first cave. We strap on our weapons, head to the bike and take off words the mountains.

We run into the first cave and I frantically ask Jessie where the Chakram was. She looks around the cave and says over there! We walk to a slab of stone with two hand prints etched in it. We look at each other and place one of our hands on each print. Suddenly a midsize slab of stone starts to move in a cave wall and emmbetted into the stone is both halves of the Chakram. We stair at it remembering our battles with it. We then take both halves down and stair at each other. “You know what this mean!” Jessie says, “Once we connect the Chakram together, we fully become Xena and Gabrielle!” “We are them Jessie.” I say, “No matter what happens, we will always be a part of them.” Knowing it will be the last time we see each other as Jessie and Abigail, we smile at each other and connect the Chakram. A bright light ingulfs it as it floats in mid-air, we look on as it rises above us and two beams of light shoots out of the Chakram and penetrates our bodies. I close my eyes and let go...

I could feel myself taking over Abigails body. As our spirits switched, I assured Abigails spirit that it would be ok, that we’d always be intertwined together. I think she knew this because I could feel a sense of calmness as she let me take over. When the transformation was done I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed that my clothes were different. Leather pants and a black leather halter top that curved into my body and a pair of boots. My sais was in holsters connected to my hips and my sword and staff are strapped to my back. I then looked over at Xena. Her eyes were open and she was starring off into the distance. “Xena! Say something!” I said. She looks over at me and smiles. It was her! Suddenly the Chakram falls out of the sky and Xena catches it. She glances at it with that smirk I so missed and flings it into the holster that is connected to her hip. She wears leather pants and black leather like armor with red surrounding the chest area and leather boots with her sword strapped to her back. She gets a serious look on her face and says, “Lets go end this with Alti!” 

We look around and see the huge opening about fifty feet up, we run, jump into the opening, glance down and see Alti in the form of Andrea pacing in front of Beth, Sydney and Lester. She points a gun at them and asks who wants to die first. Xena takes the Chakram and throws it in the direction of the gun. It quickly takes the gun out of Alti’s hand and she gets a shocked look on her face as the Chakram ricochets off walls and back to Xena!! She flings it again as if a warring signal, it comes back to her. Suddenly she lets out her battle cry that I missed so much, “Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!”, and we both jump into the cave and land twenty feet in front of Alti. I take out one of my Sais and my sword, ready for battle as Xena stands next to me glaring at Alti coldly. I could see vengeance run thru Xena’s eyes as she looked upon the being that killed her mother. Alti looks at us and says “Ares told me that the both of you are really Xena and Gabrielle! Prove it!” Xena grabs her sword flings it and points it to Alti’s throat “Show yourself Alti!” she says, I want to see your true self, the bitch that killed our families!” Alti looks coldly at us, realizing the truth and rises into the air morphing into her true self. She lands on the ground and two swords appears in her hands. “Long time no see Xena.” she says. She looks over at me “Well Gabrielle!! I see that after all these centuries you’re still latching onto Xena like the little needy bitch that you are!” 

Xena and I start fighting with Alti, both taking turns with her in a battle between good and evil. I throw a punch to her face and she tries to stab me with her sword, but I flip over her barely missing her strike. She turns around and aims her sword at me, but I block it with mine. “You know you can never kill me!” Alti says, “You’re too weak!” Suddenly she takes her sword and is able to get my sword out of my hand. It flies in the air and slices though Sydneys hand restraints. She quickly unties herself, Beth and Lester and they start to run to the other side of the cave, but are quickly met by Ares, who appears in front of them. Suddenly out of nowhere Sydney punches Ares in the face, causing a distraction and the three run to the other side of the cave!! Ares looks over at Xena rubbing his chin and tells her that her sister is crazy for punching him. Xena is then flown into a cave wall by Alti. I quick grab my sword, run to her, help her up and tell her that I would be back, that I have a score to settle with Ares. 

I start running and flip into the air and land behind him. I point my sword to his throat and he says, “Hello Gabrielle!” he turns around and with his magic he send me flying. I land on the ground twenty feet away. I pick myself and and say, “We have a score to settle Ares!” A sword appears in his hands and he says, “Yeah, that’s right! I almost killed you didn’t I!” We run at each other and lock swords, I punch him in the stomach and he stumbles. He swings his sword at me but I flip over him and nick him in the shoulder. He covers his wound, it disappears, he looks at me and says, “I see you gain some new moves Gabrielle. Why don’t you join Xena and I and become my new protege!” “You know that after all these years the answer is still no Ares!!” I say. “That’s a shame, because now I’m really going to kill you! Xena will be mine!” he says. I coldly smirk at him, “Really Ares!” I say, “Did you just happen to feel the Earth shake a little last night!?!” He gets a confused look on his face and says “Why?” I glared devilishly at him and taunt him by saying, “Last night I got Xena in bed with me! The whole night the world shook a little!” Anger rages through his face as he lets out a yell and charges at me with his sword. He nicks my shoulder blade, but I flip in the air missing the fatal blow. I take out my staff, unfold it and we charge at each other. I bash Ares in the stomach with my staff, knocking the sword out of his hands. I then trip him and he lands on the ground. He gets up and another sword appears. He charges at me, I swing my staff at him, but he is able to make the staff fly out of my hand. It goes flying in the air and lands in front of Sydney. She picks it up looks at it and suddenly she gets a strange look on her face. She looks over at my direction and yells “Gabrielle! Catch!” She sends it flying in the air and I flip over Ares and catch it. I look over at her and nod as a way of thanking her and Ares and I start to battle again. He suddenly send me flying and I land against a cave wall. He starts to charge at me with his sword when all of the sudden a bright red ball of light appears and it send shim flying into another wall. Suddenly Aphrodite appears. She is wearing a red full length body suit! She runs to me, helps me up and tells me to go help Xena, that she needs to teach Ares a lesson. I stair at her with a confused look on my face and say, “Aphrodite! You’ve never took on Ares like this! He could kill you!” She looks at me with love in her eyes and says, “Xena and you helped me so many times in the past. This is my way of saying thank you!” I get a sad look on my face, “Don’t worry about me Little One!” she says. She looks over at Xena and Alti battling it out and says, “There’s a pendent that Alti is wearing around her neck. It’s been keeping her alive all these years. Get it off her her somehow so Xena can finish her.” She looks at me, smiles and says, “Go Gabby!” 

I pick up my staff and sword and jump off the ledge. I start to run, but look back as I see Ares and Aphrodite form two balls of light, one red and one white. They throw it in each other’s direction and the balls lock into each other forming a huge glow! Suddenly the balls go flying back at Ares and Aphrodite and they suddenly disappear. Sadness washes over me as I scream “Aphrodite!!” I then become angry and run over to Xena. I tell her about the pendant around Alti’s neck and how once it’s off her, she can be killed for good. Xena looks at me and tells me that Lester and I are to get her sisters out of here for her plan to work. She gives me a smirk and says, “Trust me!” I smile shake my head yes then run to Lester, Beth and Sydney. We start frantically running through the cave. Beth stops us and says, “Why is my sister staying back!” I look at her and say, “She needed us to get out of here for her plan to work. There is a pendant around Alti’s neck. Xena needs to get it off of her in order for her to perminatly kill Alti.” “This is crazy!” Beth says, “We need to go back and get her!” “No!” I say. “Trust your sister Beth!” I look around, “Come on lets go!” 

A while later we all land safely on the trail and start to run down it. Suddenly we feel the mountain shake! We look back and I scream, “Come on!” “What about Xena!” Sydney says. “Don’t worry! She will get out of this!” I reassure her. We run to the door of the trail and Kira’s truck pulls up. Kira and a man gets out of the truck and Sydney yells “Dad!” She runs up and hugs him as Beth checks on the huge bump on Kira’s head. Kira tells her she’s ok, that it was just a little bump. Beth said, “You were pistol whipped! You my have a concussion!” There dad looks around and says worried, “Kira told me everything. I don’t know what to think, but where is Jessie!” I look down the trail and say to them, “Don’t worry, she’ll make it out of this!” We all look at the trail with a little fear in our eyes. A few minutes later walking out of the trail is Xena! She is bruised and battered a bit but she has a smile on her face. “She’s gone! Forever!” She says. Beth and Sydney run to her and they share a warm hug. In each of their own way the trauma and pain over their mothers death effected them, but now that Alti is finally gone, they all felt like a burden was released from their souls. Xena walks over to her dad, who is floored by her appearance. they share a warm embrace, she tells him something then walks over to me. We tenderly hug each other. “I knew you’d make it!” I say. She looks at me, smiles and says, “I know you and your parents are having problems right now, but I just want you to know that you are and always will be a part of my family. I want you to meet my dad.” I smile at her as she grabs my hand and we walk over to her family. She introduces me as her soulmate and partner to her father. I smile and tell him it is an honor to meet him. He smiles at Xena and I and says now he’s going to have to take some time off to sink this all in. Lester walks over to us and says, “So Gabby, can you now tell me who I remind you of?!?” Xena gets a strange look on her face, we turn around and walk a little ways away from the group. “What’s this all about?”, she says. I give her a smirk and say, “Look at him, the eyes, weird jawbone, the fact that either he annoys us or we want to hug him. And that song he whistles! The song is Joxter The Mighty!” Xena’s eyes gets really wide as she looks at Joxter. She then sees the connection, “You have got to be joking!”, she says. “It really is Joxter! But how!” “Well I will also tell you that Blaze responded to Argo!” I said. Xena gets a shocked look on her face. “What are we going to do about Joxter, should we tell him?”, I ask. Xena looks over at him, smirks and says, “Lets just keep this to ourselves for a while. Kind of let him figure this out!” Wtell him in our own way that he should just be himself and that we like him just the way he is right now. I think her sort of understood, but this secret will be safe between Xena and I. Kira then suggests that we head back to the ranch, but Xena says to go ahead, we’ll catch up with them later. 

After everyone leaves I look out at the desert with a sad look on my face and Xena hugs me. “Aphrodite, she sacrificed herself for us.” I say, “Without love, what will the world be like now.” Suddenly Hercules appears. We tell him about Aphrodite, how she sacrificed herself for us. He smiles and says that she’s ok, that both Aphrodite and Ares over extended their powers and even though they are worn out, they both survived their battle. He even tells us to look behind us on the ground. We look down to see a pink rose bloom in front of us! He smiles at us and tells us that it’s time to start that second chance!

Three months have past since our transformation. Even though we were born again through Jessie and Abigail and the fact that they will always be intertwined within us, we are forever grateful to them. The new era is different, but the fact that Jessie and Abigail are always with us helping us navigate this new world is a bonus. 

We went to visit Xena’s family in New York. As we got to know each other better, Xena’s sisters have sort of adopted me as their kid sister, Sydney especially. She was always asking me about the Amazons and their culture. She told me that when my fighting staff flew in to her, and she picked it up, she felt a connection of sorts to the Amazon tribes. And Beth, even though she can be very serious, I can see parts of Xena in her through her medical training. Xena’s dad is very accepting of us. He is still confused by everything that has happened, but all of us are helping him sort things out. Kira even talks to him twice a week. I think she feels as though she needs to for her sisters memory.

We return from New York and walk into the cabin, we set our luggage down and passionatly kiss each other. We loved visiting Xena’s family, but two weeks away from here drove us crazy. I start kissing her and ask her if she missed that, she suductivly said yes. Then I start to unbutton her shirt, kiss her neck, and we make our way to the couch. She lays on the couch and get on top her her, strattling her and she starts to unbutton my shirt and we start to make love. Suddenly a bright light appears and we quickly stop and jump up. Xena grabs the Chakram and I grab my Sais and we get in defensive mode not knowing who or what will appear in front of us. 

Suddenly Aphrodite appears smiling tenderly at us!! “Hey my warrior babes!! I’m back!”, she says as she snaps her fingers. Both Xena and I smile and I hug her! “Dite! I missed you!”, I say, “We thought you were gone!” She looks at us and says, “The goddess of love will never die Sweet Pea!” “It’s so good to see you.” Xena says, “We just want to thank you for, you know, brining us back and all!” Aphrodite looks at us, smiles and says, “You two save my ass a couple times way back when, I felt as though I needed to repay you two. And then before Gabrielle passed on I asked her if I could do anything for her, if she could have one wish. It was for you two to be reunited, to have a second chance. How could I not refuse that. The love you two have for have for each other, it spans forever.” We smile at each other and then her. She smirks at us and looks at our half unbutton shirts and comments on how we’ve been catching up on lost times. We quickly start to button up our shirts but she says that it was fine and that she appoves. She then asks if we are Xena and Gabrielle or Jessie and Abigail. We tell her that to those close to us, we are Xena and Gabrielle, but to the outside world for now, we are Jessie and Abigail. We tell her that Jessie and Abigail will always be intertwined with us. We thenfill her in on what’s been going on with us since the transformation. She was happy for us. When then decided to ask about Ares. She got a devilish smirk on her face and proclaimed that after she kicked his ass back to his castle, he’s been laying low, licking his wounds. We chuckle by her remark the happily look at her and tell her that we love the way she is now. She said she had to change with the times, that she just needed a little R&R to get the love flowing back in her. She then looks at us seriously and tells us that Ares will eventually make an appearance and when he does, it will be messy. We agree and tell her that when it happens, we will be ready. But for now we are just enjoying our new life together. Aphrodite smiles at us and tells us to enjoy ourself and that she’ll be around when ever we need her. She tells us goodbye and disappears in a ball of pink glitter. We look at each other and I say, “You know, when Ares Dow’s finally show up, we have to be ready.” Xena hugs me and says, “When it happens, we will be ready. right now, lets just enjoy our second chance in life.” 

They say when you are truly soulmates with someone, your spirits last forever. Xena and I are trul that example. What ever we face in this new world, we will face it head on, like we did before. For I will say that in the end, true deep love always wins!!


End file.
